Tu Marca ll
by KagSesshlove
Summary: la historia trata de como sera desde ahora la vida del forzado matrimonio de kagome por un juramente que hizo, para entender mejor leer "tu marca"
1. Chapter 1

Hola, para los nuevos que lean esta historia deben leer "tu marca" y despues venir aqui, por que sino, no comprenderan. es un consejito.

**Sobreviviendo**.

**POV Kagome:**

ya han pasado seis meses desde que vivo en esta mansion, al principio fue algo incomodo, tratar con los empleados de la casa, ellos insistian en decirme Señora kagome y no solo kagome, asi que me quedo acostumbrarme.

Las comodidades iban desde que me levantaba hasta que me iba a dormir, claro que al menos podia librarme de todas estas cuando iba a visitar a mi madre o salia para seguir con mi carrera profesional.

aunque la verdad fue algo facil ignorar a sesshomaru que se la pasaba en su empresa y en su despacho, hubo un par de ocasiones donde tuve que acompañarlo, la verdad me senti fuera de lugar cuando asisti a su lado. Apenas intercambiabamos palabras en la mansion, asi que era dificil para mi saber que decir, no andaba enterada de nada a lo que el se dedicaba. Ademas en dichas reuniones al menos no teniamos demasiado contacto fisico, solo lo basico, que el me llevara del brazo o alguna dulce palabra.

Espero que todo siga asi, quisiera que los años pasaran de prisa y asi alejarme de él. Aunque siendo sinceros me gustaria comprender algunas cosas, pero como las veo sera imposible a menos que el vuelva a nacer. Aun retumba en mi cabeza aquella frase "encerre a mi mitad" a que se refiere con eso, aun tengo otra duda de que proviene de la epoca feudal- suspiro y recordo- ¿por que no le afecta la epoca de celo?- su mente dio mil vueltas a la pregunta- lo unico que me puede ayudar es el libro sagrado, mañana ire a investigar, espero encontrar la respuesta.

**Fin POV kagome**

* * *

Al dia siguiente kagome se hallaba tomando desayuno sola, situacion que ya era de lo mas normal para ella. Por siempre era lo mismo, sesshomaru la evitaba de cualquier forma, pero habia algo que el hacia que kagome no se enteraria o eso parecia.

-buenos dias- saludo el taisho, provocando que kagome tosiera por atorarse con el zumo debido a la impresion.  
-buenos dias- respondio mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
-yuriko, sirveme el desayuno- ordeno a la empleada que no se atrevia a mirarlo.  
-Si señor, en un momento -respondio rapido saliendo a la cocina.  
-yo te hacia en tu empresa -hablo kagome, mirando al taisho, que revisaba su movil.  
-Es la primera vez que tomamos desayuno juntos y no sera la ultima, miko-respondio sin despegar la mirada del movil.  
-suena mejor que humana - dijo con una ligera sonrisa que no paso desapercibida, ya que él habia dejado el movil en ese instante.  
-no puedo llamar humana a mi esposa siempre puede ser un mal habito y podria traernos problemas -explico de la manera mas amable.  
-¿me podrias explicar quien eres? ¿el sesshomaru que conozco, nunca se tomaria la molestia de explicarse? -dijo soprendida, mientras sujetaba un vaso de zumo - espera, mejor me aseguro que este no es un sueño.  
-miko basta -dijo sereno.  
-esta bien -dijo aun soprendida- dejo el vaso de zumo y nuevamente lo miro- solo que me sorprende tu actitud, no digo que este mal. solo nunca pense que...  
-miko, no puedo evitarte para siempre vives en mi mansion y con esto tampoco digo que seremos amigos, pero al menos llevaremos en paz nuestra convivencia. Además, aqui debe haber alguien que puede traicionarnos. asi que no estoy dispuesto a que todo lo que hago se destruya por una mala actuacion sobre "este matrimonio", este sacrificio que estoy haciendo debe terminar bien -explico sin el mas minimo tacto.  
-con que era eso -dijo desilusionada- por un momento... -suspiro y se paro- sabes ya no tengo hambre, adios- dijo molesta.

* * *

Kagome salio rapidamente de aquella mansion, se sentia decepcionada una vez mas, no correspondio los saludos de los empleados y fue directamente al auto que la esperaba.

-Señora, el auto ya esta listo, suba -indico el chofer.  
-hoy no necesitare que me lleves- informo seria- dame las llaves -vio que el chofer no entendia y estallo- ¡te digo que me des las malditas llaves! -el pobre chofer solo le quedo entregarselas.

la miko sabiendo que no debio actuar asi, lo miro avergonzada.

-lo lamento, pero necesito estar sola, disculpame -luego de ello se subio al auto y arranco a gran velocidad.

En el comedor se hallaba el Lord, molesto porque la miko lo dejo solo, cuando el se disponia a hacer una magnifica escena de su convivencia a aquellos empleados que murmuraban.

-si fueran youkais, los exterminaria -penso- son una sarta de atrevidos sin lealtad y esa humana se hace la ofendida -gruño- ¿cómo se atreve a dejarme asi?

-señor el desayuno -dijo la empleada mientras servia.

solo que tan molesto se hallaba el taisho, que avento la bandeja de las manos de la empleada.  
-eres una inutil, ¿como te atreves a hacerme esperar?-grito lanzando la silla y saliendo rapidamente.

avanzo rapidamente a la entrada, donde se hallaba miroku.

-las llaves -pidio.  
-aqui las tiene... -pero en eso el taisho vio que el chofer asignado a la miko se hallaba parado.  
-¿por que no esta con la hu... -pero se corrigio- con mi esposa?  
-mis disculpas señor, pero la señora quiso manejar y no me permitio acompañarla -dijo temblando, pues miedo le provocaba el semblante del youkai.  
-estas despedido, no hay razon de un servicio si este es deshechado -dijo molesto.  
-señor sesshomaru, por favor -rogo el chofer- es la primera vez que...  
-señor sesshomaru -intervino miroku- la señora salio algo molesta y no quiso que alguien la siguiera, no es culpa del chofer, solo descuentele el dia, sea comprensivo por favor -rogo miroku viendo el rostro de aquel chofer lleno de angustia.  
-hazlo- fue lo unico que dijo, luego de aquello se subio a su moderno auto un ferrari 488 en color blanco.  
-gracias, señor taisho- agradecio el pobre hombre, que estaba a punto de llorar- gracias joven miroku, nunca olvidare lo que hizo por mi.  
-la proxima vez que no requieran tu servicio, te aconsejo que te escondas -aconsejo.

* * *

Acelero rapidamente, pensando en el desplante de kagome y porque aquella actitud, solo que con el paso de los minutos fue dejando ese pensamiento .  
-no seguire gastando mi tiempo contigo- se dijo mientras llegaba a su empresa.

por su parte la miko fue a su trabajo, era arqueologa, pero por el momento solo trabajaba como profesora de historia.

-yo pensaba que era sincero cuando llego al comedor -hablo para si misma- pero no. por un momento me senti a gusto, ¡maldito youkai!-grito acelerando mas- debo de hacerme la idea que cualquier trato amistoso, es con segundas intenciones -se dijo.

para esto ya estaba llegndo a su centro laboral.

Los alumnos se dieron cuenta de la acitud de su maestra y prefieron no hacer las tipicas bromas que generalemnte hacian, sabian que su maestra podria ser de lo mas estricta si estaba de mal genio, por eso se comportaron dejando que la miko pueda pasar un dia sin problemas y asi pasando el mal sabor de boca que habia tenido por la mañana.

Acabando de dictar sus clases, decidio que pasaria por el templo. El enojo no hizo que olvidara lo que la tenia intrigada.

* * *

ya en el templo, se dio con la sorpresa que no habia nadie, pero por suerte aun manejaba un juego de llaves que llevaba en su bolso.  
Abrio el cuarto donde se hallaba el pozo ya que ahi estaban los textos antiguos.  
prendio las luces y comenzo su busquedad.

-seria bueno que todo esto estuviera en el internet y poder hallarlo mas rapido -solto un suspiro, viendo los muchos rollos de pergamino y varios libros- pero no me rendire, buscare hasta hallar la respuesta.

paso un par de horas dando las 7 de la noche, y aun no encontraba nada. para ese momento su madre llego con su hermano y abuelo.

-kagome, ¿que haces ahi?- dijo al verla leyendo muy concentrada.  
-busco informacion sobre un asunto que me tiene muy intrigada, solo eso -informo sin levantar la vista del pergamino.  
-cuando termines ven a cenar, debes tener hambre -invito.  
-no mamá, gracias -dijo concentrada- cuando acabe me ire, no te preocupes.

Naomi iba a protestar, pero conocia bien a su hija y sabia que no se apartaria de aquellos pergaminos, hasta hallar lo que buscaba.  
La dejo que continuara, no habia remedio.

Pasaron dos horas mas y kagome leia algo que la dejaba soprendida, en un texto muy antiguo explicaba lo que ella buscaba...

-un youkai puede encerrar a su bestia por propia decision. no es comun hacer esta practica, por que hacerlo -leia- traera muchas consecuencias en su vida, no podra engendrar, no podra escoger a su pareja, no podra ser él mismo (referiendose a su transformacion) reduciendo su poder a un cuarta parte. ¿por que? -se pregunto la miko alzando la mirada- ¿por que el hizo esto? ¿cual eran sus motivos? -nuevamente bajo la mirada.  
-hacerlo provocara que este ser viva con frustracion, ya que al inhibir su contraparte evitara desfogar toda necesidad natural y si aquel youkai decide romper el sello que se autoimpuso... -leyo con nerviosismo- podra retomar su vida de manera mas tranquila, pero si su bestia decide tomar venganza por el encierro, puede que nunca permita que su ser racional y su vida humanoide regrese.

kagome volvio a leer el pergamino, no creia lo que habia leido, era mucho todo eso para ella.  
-¿sera por esto, que el no es...-pensaba y repasaba lo dicho- que el no se puede quitar el sello que se autoimpuso? -se pregunto alarmada- por que si ya lo hubiera echo no estaría asi.

Aun sorprendida por el descubrimiento que hizo, guardo rapidamente la informacion hallada, decidio llevarlo, necesitaba leer más si era posible aunque lo dudaba, hacer que el lord contara sobre ello. aunque era un gran riesgo.

* * *

llego a la mansion, donde la esperaba miroku en la entrada.

-buenas noches señora kagome -saludo abriendo la puerta- bienvenida.  
-buenas noches- contesto sacando su bolso con aquel rollo de pergamino.  
-el señor pregunto por usted -informo, provocando que la miko se gira hacia el con una ceja arqueada.  
-¿por mi?- dijo con curiosidad.  
-asi es, la espera en su recamara.

ella ya no dijo mas, solo avanzo y se puso a pensar.

-no le basta con haber malogrado mi desayuno y ahora quiere verme de noche- penso molesta- seguramente lo que me tiene que decir no me va a gustar, lo echare a punta... hay serenate, por favor kagome -se reprendio.

a unos dos metros de su puerta, solto un hondo suspiro y trato de mantenerse en calma. giro el pomo de la puerta y lo vio sentada en uno de los sofas, el se hallaba leyendo.

-al fin apareces -hablo mientras cerraba su libro.  
-nunca te ha importado a que hora llegue, ¿por que comenzar ahora? -dijo de la manera mas tranquila posible.  
-solo te informare que desde hoy compartiremos la recamara, recuerda lo que dije en la mañana -solo que el rostro de kagome era muy palido, como si hubiera oido la mas peor de las noticias- no me arriesgare a que nos descubran.  
-¡¿Qué?!- grito molesta, pues mando al diablo la supuesta tranquilidad- ¡me niego terminantemente a que duermas aqui! ni en mis sueños permitiria que duermas aqui, escuchaste, me niego.

el lord solto el libro y dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero no estaba molesto, habia decidido que debia mantener la calma con la humana y no caer en el juego de molestarse.

-ya te informe lo que se hara y si temes porque yo intente hacerte algo, pues a eso atribuyo tu actitud, te equivocas yo no podria meterme contigo aunque... -se detuvo antes de decir algo indebido- aunque fueras un youkai, no eres mi tipo. Dormiras en el sofa -indico el taisho.  
-vaya si que eres un caballero -dijo molesta y con sarcasmo- ¡ahora pretendes quitarme tambien mi cama, aparte de mi privacidad!  
-kagome -la llamo por su nombre para ver si se relajaba de tanto teatro que montaba- tu debes cumplir bien tu parte de este pacto y si no deseas darme la cama, entonces yo dormire ahi -señalo un sillon.  
-ese no es el punto sesshomaru -dijo sentandose en su cama- no es normal que pretendas que coexistamos asi en este cuarto, he tratado de comprender que lo haces para que valga la pena este pacto, pero entiende soy una mujer y no es correcto que duermas aqui cuando no somos nada, aunque para el mundo seamos pareja -explico ya cansada.

el taisho examino lo dicho y si, la humana tenia un punto a favor, pero aun asi no daria marcha atras.

-esta decidido, dormire aqui -sentandose de nuevo y retomando la lectura.  
-eres un necio, pretendes que pasemos los diez años durmiendo juntos, no es justo...- expreso de nuevo kagome, pero ya estaba derrotada.  
-recuerda que te dije que eres invisible para mi -respondio alzando la mirada sobre el libro- pretende lo mismo conmigo no es dificil.  
-para ti lo sera -respondio mientras se levantaba para irse al baño- esto es un infierno, descarado youkai.

aquellos ojos dorados la siguieron y vieron cuando azoto la puerta, y solo sonrio, es que verla molesta era un espectaculo.

-al menos ahora si podre tener aquel olor tan agradable cerca, por unas horas -penso, sonriendo un cambio se habia producido- esto es ironico, debere reprimirme...  
-no- contesto su bestia que por siglos se hallaba callada y fue lo unico que dijo.  
escuchar aquella respuesta lo dejo mudo literalmente, hacia mas de dos siglos que la habia liberado y nunca lo oyo y justo hoy la escucho.  
-recien hablas, ¿por que? -pregunto extrañado.

no hubo mas respuesta, solo resonaba en su mente aquel "NO". pasado algunos minutos en los cuales trataba de entender.  
-me dijiste no despues que dije eso... -se repitio asi mismo aturdido, solo que en eso la miko salio con una bata de baño y el pelo humedo atrayendo su atencion.

-olvide mi pijama -informo seria, pasando de largo al Lord- extrañare mi privacidad -lo decia molesta mirando aquellos orbes dorados que se habian quedado idos por lo anterior, pero la miraban fijamente.

kagome se sintio incomoda, asi que apresuro el paso, no soportaba aquella mirada que le parecia que la desnudaban. Entro y cerro rapido la puerta sin azotar y sintio como su corazon bombeaba rapidamente.  
-¿que le sucede? ¿por que me miro asi? -se vio en el espejo- no tengo nada en el rostro, ojala se arrepienta y vaya a su cuarto.

pasando unos minutos decidio salir y encontro a sesshomaru echado en el sillon. aparentemente durmiendo.

-vaya al menos cumplio con su parte -lo miro y en sus labios se dibujaron un pequeña sonrisa- al menos cuando duerme no parece ese ser orgulloso y creido.

solo que el lord se hallaba despierto pero fingia dormir, queria poner en orden sus ideas y no discutir mas con la miko, se hallaba intrigado queria saber el por que de todo eso. 

* * *

a la mañana siguiente, sesshomaru abandono la habitacion, no sin antes observar a la miko por al menos diez minutos mientras dormia, por que desde el tercer dia que aquella vivia en su mansion, velaba su sueño solo por oler su fragancia que le traia bellos recuerdos de su protegida, no se atrevia a tocarla solo mirarla.  
-te extraño mucho mi pequeña -pensaba nostalgico- ya que existe la reencarnacion, espero algun dia hallarte y protegerte para siempre. aunque no recuerdes nada de tu vida pasada.

aquel pensamiento tenia dia a dia y cuanto mas veia a kagome, sabia que su olor era diferente aunque una pizca se asemejara al de Lin.

Entro a su despacho y guardo unos documentos en su portafolio, se dedicaba a la exportacion de vehiculos entre otras cosas.

-miroku -hablo, ya que el mencionado se hallaba de pie esperando indicaciones.  
-digame, señor.  
-que sirvan el desayuno y avisenle a la señora -ordeno mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

Acto seguido una mucama, iba a la habitacion, donde ya la miko se encotraba casi lista, pues se hallaba peinando. escucho que llamaban la puerta y permitio la entrada.  
-señora, el señor a dicho que la espera para tomar el desayuno.  
-en un momento bajo, gracias -respondio kagome.

-al menos ya estoy enterada que su plan es que todos crean en verdad que somos un matrimonio- bufo y se aplico perfume, tomo su bolso y bajo camino por el amplio pasillo, que se hallaba colgado de muchos cuadros de paisajes y una muy bella donde veia la luna llena.y cuando iba a atravesar la sala, vio colgado un gran cuadro que estaba reemplazando a uno donde se hallaba el de irasue.

-Esto es necesario -susurro al ver el nuevo cuadro.

la imagen era de ella y sesshomaru abrazados en el dia de su boda. esa imagen pintaba una realidad distinta, pues parecia como si en verdad eran felices, cuando todo era distinto a eso.  
aparto la vista y apresuro el paso para al fin de llegar al comedor.

-¿de verdad tenias que poner ese cuadro?- interrogo aun parada.  
-buenos dias miko, el saludo ante todo -reprocho, dejandola mas desencajada- y sí, ese cuadro debe estar donde corresponde y sientate -indico con la mirada.  
ante esto ella solo obedecio, aun estando molesta.

-¿por que lo pusiste? -interrogo de nuevo.  
-ayer te dije la razon, no veo porque haces un escandalo de algo tan normal en un matrimonio -miro de reojo a los empleados que entraban con el desayuno.  
la miko entendio rapidamente y solo pudo inventar...

-no me gusta por que mi penado se hallaba algo desordenado.  
-no lo note y si no lo he notado, no creo que alguien mas lo haga.

una vez que el desayuno se hallaba servido, ordeno que abandonaran el comedor.

-he ordenado que tus cosas se trasladen a mi alcoba y para que ninguno duerma en un sillon encargue que trajeran una cama mas grande -informaba mientras comia el desayuno.  
la miko aun con el tenedor en la mano, casi se lo lanza a sesshomaru.

-¿pero que? ¿simplemente no puedes dormir al lado de mi dormitorio y salir de madrugada -hablaba algo disgustada.  
-no lo hare, no...  
-si ya lo sé, no quieres correr riesgos -dijo fastidiada- pero ¿no puedes echar a los que no son de confianza? -propuso la miko- asi podriamos seguir como hasta ayer.  
-eso provocaria que el consejo de ancianos incluido el presidente de comite de los humanos de japon, pusieran sus ojos sobre nosotros, asi que tu solo debes hacer lo que digo.  
-pondre una barrera en medio de la dichosa cama -murmuro, mientras agarraba una tostada.

el desayuno continuo ya sin que ninguno diga nada, kagome se hacia a la idea de que ahora deberia llevar la ccostumbre de dormir al lado del que alguna vez fue su cuñado. dicho pensamiento le causo fastidio.

-al menos casi nadie sabe, que fui la pareja de inuyasha o si no me tildarian de mil formas poco decentes -pensaba- esto no le gustara a mi mamá -se dijo, imaginandose la cara de molestia de su madre.

-bueno -dijo dejando la servilleta- ya me retiro, y espero que dicha cama sea muy, pero muy grande.  
-pasare por tu trabajo para almorzar -informo, mientras el tambien se levantaba.

la miko no creyo lo que habia oido.

-¿iras por mi? -hablo ante la mirada de los empleados que entraban a recojer los platos- creo que no es necesario llegar a ese punto.  
-no creas que me gusta hacerlo - respondio tambien bajo, mientras la tomaba de la mano, ante la mirada de algunos empleados que limpiaban el pasillo- pasar contigo todas estas horas ya es mucho para mi.  
-¿y crees que para mi no? eres insoportable, ni para conversar eres buena compañia -expreso, cuando llegaban a la puerta principal.  
-¿piensas que tendrias algo en comun?- dijo con burla- ademas que tema podrias hablar conmigo, tu nivel intelectual es muy inferior -respondio, mientras le alzaba la barbilla, y vio aquellos ojos destellando de rabia.  
-no sabes como te detesto -murmuro kagome, solo que en un segundo el taisho le habia dado un beso casto.  
-que tengas buen dia -se despedia el taisho, mientras observaba, como la miko lo mataba con la mirada- no olvides que ire por ti.

los empleados que estaban afuera habian visto todo, las miradas y aquel beso pero no oyeron que cosa decian. algunos se soprendieron, ya que en todo este tiempo no habian visto esas muestras de cariño.

la miko viendo quer algunos ojos estaban sobre ella, recupero el aliento. Es que aquel ser sacaba lo peor de ella. Aunque tambien le gustaria saber quien serian los posibles traidores que llevo a sesshomaru a tomar esas medidas despojandola de su privacidad.  
Camino rapidamente a su vehiculo y se fue a su trabajo.

* * *

**Despacho de Sesshomaru.**

**POV de sesshomaru.**

No era necesario, darle ese beso, ¿como pude besarla?. maldicion ahora tambien tengo que dormir con ella. Si miroku no me comentaba lo que iban murmurando en mi propia casa, no hubiera echo todo eso. estaba muy comodo durante estos meses, no habia la necesidad de hablar ni de toparnos, solo me gustaba verla en la noche muy de madrugada, aspirando su aroma. aunque debo reconocer que no solo es por que tiene algo de Lin, sino porque me da tranquilidad, odio reconocerlo, pero ha sido de esa forma. Solo que al recordar que Lin murio por el maldito de inuyasha, me hierve la sangre.  
Aquel dia habia demorado en volver, la invasión a mis territorios me tenian preocupado, por eso enseñe a Lin a defenderse y ella a pesar de verse renuente, acepto. Aprendio muy rapido en esos meses y me sentia orgulloso. solo que aquel dia él invadió el castillo, asesino a todo aquel que se le atravesara y sin una pizca de compasion comenzo a atacar a Lin, que habia luchado con él con todo la fuerza que tenia... cuando llegue -recordo mientras sus uñas se enterraban es su mano- vi como mi pequeña le clavo una espada estando gravemente herida en el abdomen apenas se sostenia, corri hacia ella y ver a inuyasha que estaba gobernado por su sangre youkai y que pensaba atacarla de nuevo con la poca fuerza que aun convervaba lo desgarre por la garganta, nunca me arrepentire de eso, ese medio demonio no le temblo la mano en asesinar a una jovencita inocente. Esta parte nunca se lo conte a la miko y no lo pienso hacer. Esto no se debe a que me sienta miedo de los actos que cometi, simplemente que no me interesa contarle. Aunque con lo que le conte es suficiente para ella -se dijo, parando la sangre que de su mano salia.

**fin pov sesshomaru**

* * *

Por la tarde en el colegio

-entonces te recogera para almorzar- preguntaba una amiga de kagome.  
-si,aunque la verdad... - hablo algo apenada.  
-no me digas que ya tienes problemas -inquirio sakura su amiga- y por eso te esta invitando a almorzar.  
-la verdad no, no tengo problemas- aunque era su amiga sakura, no sabia la verdad sobre la situacion de kagome- creo que solo quiere compensar el tiempo que no comparte conmigo -sonrio, no debia hablar sobre eso asi que trato de enmendar el error.  
-entonces tambien has que te lleve a alguna boutique y hazle gastar, ya que plata no le falta -sugirio- o mejor aun alguna joya muy costosa.  
-sakura -dijo indignada- como le voy a pedir esos regalos, para eso tengo la tarjeta -dijo sonriendo.- bueno eso es broma, los regalos le tienen que nacer, ¿no te parece?  
-lo que me parece es que no disfrutas bien de la riqueza de tu esposo- volvio a decir mientras ambas avanzaban hacia la salida del colegio.  
-creo que no me conoces -hablaba mientras observaba como su amiga se quedo mirando hacia adelante- ¿que te sucede?  
-el guapo de tu esposo -señalo - mira -jalando el brazo de kagome.  
-vaya que es puntual, entonces creo que ya me voy y asi volveras a respirar -decia mientras su amiga trataba de recuperar el aliento.  
-kagome, tu marido esta muy bello pues que suertuda eres, el es joven adinerado e inteligente.  
-si, lo que tu digas, nos vemos mañana -se despidio.

* * *

Se acerco hacia aquel ferrari, donde estaba sesshomaru parado, haciendo unas llamadas. Al ver a su esposa, colgo el movil y le abrio la puerta.  
-vamos -dijo rapido.  
-buenas tardes, para ti tambien sesshomaru-dijo burlona- ¿como dijiste en la mañana? el saludo ante todo.  
-sube, buenas tardes -contesto el taisho algo incomodo.  
ya en el auto, kagome se hallaba en el asiento de copiloto, revisando algunos documentos de sus clases. no pregunto a donde irian, ya que sabia que la pregunta podria quedar en el aire y prefirio evitarse el enojo.  
Pasaron quince minutos y llegaron a un lujoso restaurant.  
al bajar vio que las personas que ahi iban eran gente de las altas esferas.

-vaya, me trajiste al restaurant mas caro y por cierto aqui percibo que hay youkais- informo mientras veia a algunas "personas"  
-es mejor que nos vean -ofrecio su brazo, la miko lo observo y acepto cogerse de su brazo.

Entraron al restaurante ambos trataban de mostrar una buena escena de su matrimonio ante lo cual algunos youkais se acercaron, saludando a la pareja.  
comentaban que esperaban que muy pronto venga al mundo un heredero y que este heredara la belleza inigualable se su madre y el poder de sesshomaru.  
Despues que esos youkais decian eso, kagome deseaba purificarlos y por su lado sesshomaru los queria asesinar sin parpadeo alguno.

-miko, hay una asunto pendiente, que es importante hablar,pero lo haremos mas tarde -dijo mirando de reojo.  
-me puedo dar cuenta que es algo que no me va a gustar -solto un suspiro y agarro la copa de vino- eso es lo que me dice mi intuicion y estos ultimos dias no me ha fallado para nada.  
-no eres la unica que esta fastidiada por todo esto -hablo mirandola con molestia.  
\- si ya acabaste vamonos, ya no tengo apetito -devolviendole la mirada.  
-tu eres..- comenzo a levantar ligeramente la voz el youkai.  
-cariño -sonrio divertida- creo que ya nos podemos ir -mirando de reojo a las personas- echaras por la borda el sacrificio que haces sesshomaru -susurro, mirando al irritado lord.

despues de cancelar la deuda, ambos salieron y cuando al fin estaban en el auto...

-deja de comportate como una niña, humana-gruño- por que si no vas a la altura de esta relacion, tu... -amenazaba con el dedo.  
-sabes bien que nada me puedes hacer, asi que no gastes energia por gusto Lord del oeste -respondio tranquilamente- y ahora dime cual es ese asunto.  
-la marca, sabes que debes mostrarlo en ocasiones...  
-como que mostrarlo?-dijo alarmada- sabes bien que no llevo "eso" en mi cuello - solto molesta.  
-lo tendras que llevar -dijo el taisho serio, mirando como kagome estaba apunto de purificarlo.  
-¡¿que?! -dijo molesta a punto de lanzarle cualquier objeto- has perdido el juicio, yo no...  
-te pondras un tatuaje -explico de lo mas tranquilo, viendo el rostro furioso de la miko que comenzaba a calmarse.  
-tu... -dijo avergonzada- ¿por que no lo dijiste desde un principio?  
-humanos, siempre paran a la defensiva, ¿que pensabas que te marcaria aqui mismo? -dijo con aire burlon- piensa que te daria el placer de ser realemente tu pareja -viendo el rostro rojo de la miko- o que te de el privilegio de vivir por siempre conmigo.  
la miko se hallaba que echaba humo, lo miraba y respiraba rapidamente, el enojo la estaba controlando.  
-prefiero meterme con cualquier ser antes que tu -escupio con rabia.  
pero a sesshomaru no le hizo gracia y se acerco mas a ella, con ojos furiosos.  
-ningun ser humano te dara ese privilegio, humana -le restregaba su ventaja.  
kagome se pegaba mas a su asiento, sin perder de vista los orbes dorados, ella alzaba una mano sigiliosamente.  
-no me importa ese privilegio, prefiero vivir una vida normal que pasar mi vida con alguien tan orgulloso, egocentrico, vanidoso y frio como tu.  
ni bien termino de decirlo, sintio que aquellos labios que siempre la besaban por "compromiso" ahora la habian tomado por asalto, era un beso posesivo, sinternura, era mas como una leccion para que mantuviera cerrada su boca. solo que en eso ella no pudo mas y reacciono. lanzo una descarga de reiki, alejando rapidamente al taisho que la miro con rabia aunque sentia dolor.  
-nunca mas lo hagas, porque ese dia no me importara lo que prometi y yo misma te mandare al otro mundo -dijo entre jadeos, con los labios hinchado.  
ella iba a bajarse, pero aquel en medio del dolor, puso el carro en marcha. no dijo ni una palabra y ella tampoco.

sesshomaru ya estaba advertido, pero aun asi estaba muy enojado mas que nada con el mismo.

-¡por que la bese! -grito en su mente.  
escucho una risa burlona resonar como respuesta.  
-¡fuiste tu! -gruño- me arrepiento de haberte liberado, maldito.  
solo que la respuesta fue otra risa y nada mas.

* * *

ya en la mansion ambos bajaron, cada uno por camino diferente, ella se fue a la que hasta ayer habia sido su habitacion y sesshomaru a la que fue su habitacion pero que compartiria.

la miko cerro tras de si la puerta, sentandose en el suelo, queria olvidar lo ocurrido pero sin duda era imposible, trato de ordenar sus ideas y no lo logro. decidida se levanto para tomar un baño, dandose cuenta que toda su ropa no estaba ahi y recordo que estaba en la habitacion de su odiado esposo.  
Salio al pasillo y una empleada pasaba...  
-el señor esta en la alcoba?  
-no señora el esta en el despacho -informo.  
sabiendo esto entro con confianza a aquella habitacion, y vio que era cierto, cerro con llave la puerta y empezo a desvestirse y para su suerte de ella cuando se retiraba el sujetador, entro el lord, que salia del baño con una toalla sujetada en la cintura.  
el grito que ella emitio, era mas que seguro que se habia escuchado en todo japon, como pudo se tapo los senos.  
el lord por su parte no sabia si voltearse, era tan insolito esa situacion. lo unico que hizo fue extenderle la toalla que tenia en la mano.  
-solo te di un maldito beso -hablo- ya veo que buscas algo mas.  
-callate! -grito iracunda- se suponia que estabas en tu estudio y no ahi -señalo el baño.  
-no tienes de que avergonzarte, tu cuerpo no es hermoso.  
-¡que! mira sesshomaru mejor callate -lo empujo entrando al baño.  
una vez azotada la puerta, cosa que tenia por costumbre la miko, el lord sonrio.  
-siendo sinceros -penso- es un buen cuerpo -sonrio y paso a vestirse, pero en eso algo llamo su atencion, era un rollo de pergamino- parece antiguo -se dijo, pero no lo agarro.

* * *

Luego de aquello, el taisho realmente se fue a su despacho dejando sola a kagome que aun no salia del baño por la verguenza y mas que nada el enojo, es que él no ayudaba con sus comentarios que cada dia iban a sacar una cana a kagome.  
Habiandose recuperado de todas las situaciones que ese dia habian traido, decidio descandar y pudo ve la cama que era realmente grande, resignada, escogio el lado derecho. una vez recostada, no queria sufrir mas situaciones desagradables, asi que puso un campo de energia a su alrededor.

-veamos si te atreves a hacer algo -sonrio cuando termino de colocar aquel campo.

Fue una gran sorpresa para el taisho ver que la miko habia decidido no pasar mas por situaciones incomodas.  
-humana, veremos cuanto tiempo pones ese campo de energia -dijo mientras se colocaba la pijama- no pienso cometer mas errores.  
-es mia- hablo su bestia.  
-ella no es tuya, ella fue del hanyou -respondio con tono amargo.  
-es mia -volvio a repetir.  
-sino hubiera sido del hanyou, podria haberla tomado -confeso, mientras miraba a la dormida miko.  
-no importa -contesto de nuevo y luego no dijo mas.  
-eres un resentido -increpo, pero ya no escucho respuesta.  
-

* * *

hasta qui el primer capitulo de esta segunda parte.  
en el proximo aparecera alguien que bueno, quizas destruya este forzado matrimonio o quizas no. dejen sus comentarios y a los que dejan muy agradecida. nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**El destino:**

-0-0-0-0-0

un nuevo dia llega a la mansion y ambos habian sobrevivido la primera noche juntos, kagome con su campo de energia habia evitado ser tocada, ya no podia confiarse, aquel youkai, la habia besado en pleno enojo y para rematar la habia visto casi desnuda.  
Sesshomaru fue el primero en despertar, contemplando brevemente a su "esposa", para luego ir al baño a darse una ducha.

mientras el se mantenia en el baño el despertador de la miko sonó y con ello a pesar de no querer levantarse, pues debia reconocer que aquella cama era muy comoda a pesar de haberla compartido con su odioso esposo, se levanto.

aun media dormida se dirigio al baño, como aquella habitacion del baño era a prueba de ruidos desconocia si el taisho estaba dentro, asi que entro y apenas lo hizo choco con el torso desnudo y mojado, despertando por completo, se le subio los colores al rostro y en vez de pegar un grito, solo se giro y salio.

-podrias al menos poner seguro a la puerta -reclamaba molesta mientras el taisho salia del baño.  
-deberias de tocar -dijo tranquilamente.  
-eres imposible-contesto, entrando ya al baño que se habia desocupado.  
-te espero para desayunar -informo antes que cerrara la puerta.  
ella no contesto y procedio a tomar su acostumbrado baño, pero aun se recuperaba de la grata manera de despertar.  
-no creo que aguante mucho, o lo purifico o...- detuvo su mente y solto un gran suspiro- no puedo hacer esto, el me ayudo y debo de soportar, sere mas consciente de esta nueva vivencia, las cosas no pueden irse por la borda, la pequeña lin estaria feliz porque ayudara a sesshomaru -se dijo algo apenada tan solo de recordar la muerte de Lin- hare que todo vaya bien, por ti pequeña.

una vez determinada a que debia poner mas de su parte aunque el lord no lo hiciera, centro mejor sus ideas y enfocando la meta que ese matrimonio deberia tener, el cual era que todo la sociedad youkai y humana creyeran sin duda alguna que eran un matrimonio por amor, aunque la realidad fuera diferente.

Salio a vestirse y como habia dicho el taisho estaba esperando en el comedor, asi que se alisto lo mas rapido que pudo.

* * *

una vez lista alcanzo al lord en el comedor.  
-disculpa por la demora -hablo atrayendo la atencion de éste que revisaba el movil.  
-no ha sido mucho el tiempo -contesto amablemente.  
-por favor sirvan el desayuno -ordeno la miko.

una vez servido el desayuno, sesshomaru pidio que se retiraran a sus empleados quedando solos.  
la miko aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar esperando llegar a buen puerto con dicha conversacion.

-sesshomaru, ha sucedido muchas cosas desagradables entre nosotros -hablo seria, viendo que el lord deposito su mirada en ella y adivino que se referia al beso- y ya no quiero que sucedan, entiendo que deseas que todo lo que estas haciendo es para evitar que pongan sus ojos sobre nosotros.  
-Veo que al fin piensas -respondio serio, aunque muy a su estilo, se burlo de ella.  
-sera porque no sabes hacer llegar bien tus ideas a tu receptor -respondio algo incomoda- pero no debemos caer en esto, a las ofensas , asi que te pido que seamos adultos, si tenemos que actuar, que se haga bien, pero cuando estemos solos en esa habitacion, seamos nosotros mismos. no me obligues a estar a la defensiva, me gustaria ser tu amiga, pero ya dejaste en claro que no tenemos nada en comun asi que no te lo pedire mas. Seamos respetuosos y todo saldra bien.  
-nunca he tenido amigos, pero...- atrajo la mirada de la miko que habia agachado la cabeza, ya que hacia un esfuerzo por decir las cosas.- ya que compartiremos años en ese dormitorio, tratare de serlo, solo que no me gusta que presiones y si hablas de respeto debes de respetar cuando no quiera hablar miko - expreso con gran esfuerzo y vio una sonrisa en su esposa.  
-entonces creo que ahora si las cosas iran mejor -aun con la sonrisa- y una cosa mas ya que estamos en lo del respeto, coloca seguro cuando estes en el baño -sugirio, provocando un ligera sonrisa en él, dejando a kagome soprendida de verle una sonrisa.  
-Tratare, pero toca, seguro que en ocasiones lo olvidare, son cientos de años que nunca me importo eso -respondio, mientras cogia el vaso de jugo.  
-es un buen comienzo-hablo contenta- ahora si comamos o se nos hara tarde.  
-espero y quites ese campo... -menciono.  
-lo pensare, ya veremos -respondio tranquila- todo depende de ti.

Sesshomaru no respondio, no queria decirle ninguna groseria o alguna palabra mordaz, ademas era logico que la miko pusiera aquello, sus acciones del dia pasado no ayudaban.

Acabaron de tomar el desayuno y salieron, kagome se iba ir en su auto pero el taisho la retuvo.

-sube te dejare en el trabajo y pasare por ti a la salida, debes conocer una de las empresas, para que tengas algun informacion y no te sientas incomoda en las reuniones que asistimos- hablo serio, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

La miko no protesto, al contrario fue de su gusto que al fin sesshomaru tenga un minimo de consideración hacia ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habia pasado al menos una semana en que ambos llevaban su falso matrimonio en paz y sin gritos, aunque aun kagome mantenia su escudo protector en las noches.  
Aquel dia todo comenzo de lo mas tranquilo, no habia nada que pronesticara el brusco cambio que ocurriria en las proximas horas.

El desayuno fue el acostumbrado y la platica fue irrelevante.

-como puedes ver, no todos paran conformes quieren que se les baje mas el precio -contaba el taisho mientras cogia la taza de cafe.  
-pienso que ellos van a ceder, ya que tus productos son de alta calidad y no esas imitaciones -respondia algo molesta por los compradores- ademas es un precio mas que justo -termino por decir, ya parandose- bueno es hora de ir a trabajo y se que terminaran por aceptarlo.  
-asi lo haran -afirmo el taisho mientras el tambien se levantaba- ire por ti.  
-nos vemos entonces -se despidio dandole un beso en la frente cuando ya se encontraban en la puerta de la mansion.

Mientras la veia subir al auto, vio que en su bolso llevaba aquel pergamino que llamo su atencion dias anteriores. decidio que averiguaria de que iba aquel pergamino para estar llevandolo.

* * *

de pronto ingreso miroku, haciendo que el reaccionara de sus pensamientos.

-Señor, una correspondencia de su madre -informo entregandole un sobre.  
-que es lo que quiere ahora- se dijo fastidiado, tomando el sobre retirandose a su despacho, ese dia habia querido tomar un respiro.

Dejo el sobre a un lado por unos minutos. Seguro que se trataba otra de las dramaticas cartas que leia por siglos, es que aquella que se hacia llamaar su madre, era un ser desiquilibrado por no usar otra término.

-estoy seguro -se dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente el sobre con molestia.- que solo me escribes para envenermame contra la miko, y estoy mas que seguro que me pides que la asesine -abrio el sobre y vio la pulcra letra de su progenitora.

Vio las primeras lineas de aquella carta y solo bufo, leyo completamente y luego la rompió en mil pedazos, lo que ahi habia leido solo despertaban que el quisera mandar lejos a la humana...

**la carta:**

_-Es despreciable lo que haces -leyó- tomar a la que una vez fue la mujer de aquel hanyou, la deshonra de los taisho. Aquella que solo piensa en heredar tus riquezas y las pocas tierras que los malditos humanos nos han ido quitando._  
_Repudiala, y referente a la marca, no te preocupes, aquel dolor pasara rapido, sobrevivi a la marca de tu padre y sin duda tu lo haras, no puedes seguir con ella y tenerla para ser la madre de tus hijos, del futuro heredero, ella ya ha sido usada por inuyasha, a quien tu padre le dio a tessaiga siendo tu el mayor -expresaba su madre con todo el odio y haciendo que el extinto rencor a su medio hermano renaciera y lo culmino con lo siguiente- y ¿no recuerdas que tu protegida murio por ayudarla, has olvidado el dolor que te causo su muerte? ella solo ha traido desgracias por que desde la primera vez que la conocieste sufriste y perdiste tu brazo, no entiendo como puedes tenerla y olvidar todo aquello. Si te cuesta, esta madre tuya te librara de ella. Asi que Sesshomaru, permiteme la entrada a la mansion, me parece inconcebible que me hayas negado la entrada._  
_Recuerda que soy la unica en quien puedes confiar -terminó_

**fin de la carta.**

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente, habia vencido el rencor hacia la miko, pero su madre estaba mas que dispuesta para ejercer la supuesta "liberacion" de esa union y no le importaba destrozar la calma de su hijo y llevarlo inclusive a la locura pues ella pensaba que en verdad su hijo habia marcado a la humana..

-Irasue, irasue -repitio con mucho enojo, golpeando su pulcro escritorio- a veces quisiera que la que se muriera fueras tu, asi librarme de todo lo que dices, quisiera que me dejaras en paz -gruño molesto, derramando una lagrima de enojo y en eso recordo la sonrisa de su protegida y cuando ella murio- merecias morir y nunca me arrepentire, inuyasha -escupio esas palabras con enojo, lanzando la copa que llevaba en su mano... -pero en eso en su mente aparecio un recuerdo en donde kagome era protegida por el hanyou, cuando fueron por tessaiga- tu me trajiste una gran desgracias - volvio a gruñir, sentia que algo se desgarraba en su frio corazon y su mente hizo aparecer otro recuerdo y este fue cuando la miko se aferraba su estola como si de ello dependiera su vida- fue ahi cuando senti algo por ella - se dijo mientras via un retrato de ambos.

El no queria repetir la historia tragica de su padre, muerto por un ser que no valia la pena, ese fue su manera de pensar durante tanto tiempo, pero que cambio pasando los años y finalmente entendio la frase que su padre le dijo aquella vez.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido algo que proteger? -habia preguntado toga, sabiendo que ya no veria mas a su hijo.

Esa frase habia retumbado mucho desde que Lin habia perecido siendo su verdugo y trayendo remordimiento a su conciencia por no a ver entendido a su padre. Solo que cuando supo lo que se sentia, llevar una pérdida tan querida, sintio que se volvia loco...

-Lamento a ver sido tan cerrado de mente padre -musito, mirando de nuevo el retrato- ahora entiendo tus acciones.

Asi paso algunas horas en aquellas cavilaciones, era un alivio haber tenido ese dia en donde pudo desfogar su ira y resentimiento ordenando su ideas.

Escribio una carta para irasue...

_"Habiendo leido su magnifica carta en el cual se ofrece en ser una asesina para éste su hijo, he tomado una solucion que deseguro no lo creera -mientras escribia, sonreia malevolamente- pero ¿que le parece ser la asesina de usted misma? Si logra con el cometido me dare por satisfecho. No tienes permitido volver a escribirme, por que en el momento que lo hagas dare ordenes para que le hagas compañia al hanyou, al cual no me temblo la mano en desgarrarle la garganta y que no llevo ni una pizca de arrepentimiento."_

Sello la carta y comenzo a reir, parecia que perdio el juicio por un instante, pero es que irasue sacaba esos sentimientos de él. Sesshomaru estaba a nada de volverse a caer en el abismo que habia pasado los ultimos 400 años despues de la muerte de lin y del cual salio en un momento de lucidez logrando estar estable hasta ahora, pero recordo a la miko con la cual tenia un trato y aunque fuera a las malas, tendria la compañia de alguien que llevaba la fragancia de Lin, aun sin pensar que algunas cosas saldrian sin planificarse.

Salio de aquel episodio de desiquilibrio, dejo la carta a un lado y escribio una nueva.

_-"irasue, no eres bienvenida y desde ahora no puedes escribirme. Asi que mantente al margen no pierdas el poco respeto que te tengo y deja a la miko en paz."_

Sello el sobre y llamo a miroku.

-entrega esto -señalo el sobre que se hallaba en una mesita- no es necesario esperar respuesta.  
-si señor sesshomaru -contesto para luego irse.

Pasaron algunos minutos y se fijo que habian pasado horas desde que habia entrado en su despacho y faltaban al menos 3 horas para ir por su falsa esposa.  
Ya mas sereno, recogio los documentos que habia lanzado y trato de concentrarse, lograndolo con esfuerzo.  
Cuando ya habia pasado mas de una hora decidio, alistarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Por su parte el dia de kagome fue muy atareado ya que habia faltado una maestra y debia de cubrirla, haciendo doble esfuerzo. Recogio sus cosas, y vio el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para la salida, decidio ir a tomar algo a la cafeteria junto a sakura.

-que dia mas atareado -empezo sakura.  
\- ni lo digas, justo esta semana me asignaron a reemplazar a cualquier maestro que falte, felizmente no sucede seguido -decia con ligero cansancio mientran tomaban asiento.  
-y cambiando de tema, ¿como vas con el guapo de tu marido? - dijo media sonriente.  
-todo bien -respondio soltando un suspiro- creo que lo conozco mas cada dia.  
-¿nada mas?...  
-que mas podria decirte, no hay nada nuevo -interrumpio la miko, mientras sacaba el movil.  
-¿no piensan tener hijos? -pregunto derrepente, haciendo que la miko se pusiera sonrojada.  
-no, yo no he pensado en eso...  
-deberias, tu sabes que no seremos para siempre unas jovencitas -dijo seria, atrayendo la mirada de la miko- imaginate un hijo que herede el atractivo de su padre y obvio -añadio viendo como la miko se puso incomoda- y con tu belleza, estoy seguro que tendras que recibir a muchas jovencitas...  
-sakura -llamo indignada- aun no hemos pensado en eso, acabo de casarme, y no va un año - solto algo fastidiada, tomando de golpe el jugo que pidio.  
-entonces cuando pases el año, ¡tendras un bebe! -casi grita emocionada.  
la miko se atoro por las ocurrencias de su amiga, y cuando recupero el aliento...  
-casi me matas con tus ideas -riño, levantandose- mañana hablamos.  
Sintio que algunos de sus colegas la seguian con la mirada murmurando algunas cosas y mas que nada era envidia pura de parte de las feminas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

fue a la entrada de aquel colegio, y el lord ya se hallaba esperandola.

-hola sesshomaru -saludo, dandole un beso en la mejilla.  
-buenas tardes miko -dandose cuenta que estaba algo perturbada.

Subieron al auto, kagome aun tenia la idea que su alocada amiga le habia hablado.

-¿como se le ocurre? -murmuro bajo, mientras se colocaba el cinturon de seguridad.  
-¿sucede algo? -pregunto el taisho, viendo que la miko aun murmuraba y para colmo lo ignoraba- miko.

la miko al oirlo, salio de sus pensamientos y sin frenarse o sea sin si quiera pensarlo, le dijo...

-es sakura, ella me dijo que cuando tendre hijos, que la juventud es corta y unas cosas, como que un hijo de ambos seria hermoso -contaba rapidamente al que se habia vuelto su amigo o bueno hasta ahora parecia que ese tipo de relacion habia surgido despues de tanto esfuerzo- por escuchar todo eso me atore... -En algo tiene razon la juventud de los humanos es corta -afirmo dibujando una media sonrisa- me parece que solo se preocupa por ti.  
-vaya forma de haceme sentir mayor -bufo, sujetando mas fuerte su bolso.

* * *

habian avanzado unos kilometros y sesshomaru no podia mas con la intriga, pareciera que la curiosidad de la miko se le habia contagiado y debia saber, aunque no era su naturaleza meter sus narices en cosas ajena los hizo.

-miko, ese pergamino que llevas-mirandola de reojo mientras manejaba- veo que ultimamente lo llevas contigo -con esas palabras, provoco que la miko se ponga palida- que asunto trata.

la miko miro al lord por breves segundos y buscaba que decirle, dudaba que tomara a bien lo que ella habia buscado, pero tampoco queria que el se alejara por una mentira dicha, le habia costado tener una relacion civilizada.

-debo ser sincera, se molestara -pensaba, mirando ahora el pergamino- pero al menos sabra que no quise mentirle. tratare de explicarle, por que lo hice.

despues de decidirse, saco el pergamino y lo abrio...

-Este pergamino es sobre youkias, como sabes mis ancestros fueron monjes y mikos que recolectaron informacion durante los siglos pasados y me ayuda a aclarar las dudas que tenga y por su contenido me ayuda en mis clases de historia y en este pergamino habla sobre... -se detuvo para poder ordenar lo que diria.  
-continua, veo que se ha vuelto importante para ti -vio que kagome trago seco, aun asi continuo manejando, esperando escuchar lo que diria.  
-tambien encontre acerca de las consecuencias de encerrar... -se detuvo y miro al lord que mantenia la mirada en la carretera- las consecuencias que acarrearia para un youkai encerrar a su bestia y tambien el liberarla -solto rapidamente, temiendo la reaccion del lord, el cual la miro con enojo y exploto.

-asi que buscaste informacion sobre mi! -grito aumentando la velocidad- ¿y cuando lo hiciste?, ¿cuando me dijiste que llevemos las cosas de la manera mas pacifica o antes?-cuestiono molesto, se sentia ofendido por que ella no lo respetaba o al menos asi tomaba la situacion.  
-sesshomaru por favor calmate, lo hice para entenderte... -lo decia con absoluta sinceridad, mirando al lord mientras, enrrollaba rapidamente el pergamino.  
-tu no debias hacerlo, no te metas en mis asuntos -acelero mas- no cambias, nunca lo haras, siempre buscas problemas -volvio a gruñir, sentia que la sangre le hervia y penso que por un instate que la humana solo queria saber sus puntos debiles.  
-por favor calmate, estas manejando -rogo con el ademan de tocarle el hombro, pero vio la mirada furiosa y no lo hizo- busque informacion por que me interesa entenderte, por eso y queria ayudarte... -pero la mirada del lord se volvio a la carretera.  
-¿por qué te ineteresa ayudarme? -pregunto aun manteniendo la velocidad -¿o es que piensas vengarte por el hanyou?  
-No, jamas -afirmo, sintiendo que la lagrimas iban a salir- en serio te juro que solo lo hice porque me nace de corazon entenderte, nunca fuimos amigos en el pasado, pero ahora lo somos -afirmo, con la voz echa un hilo.  
-no deberias hacerlo -justo en eso giro y vio como una persona se atravesaba corriendo.

No pudo evitar el impacto, vio como aquella persona aterrizaba al pavimento y la miko se tapaba los ojos y dio un grito viendo a aquella persona.

ambos bajaron de prisa a auxiliar a aquella persona. El enojo fue reemplazado por la preocupacion y el panico de haber matado al alguien mas que nada para kagome. Sesshomaru fue el primero en tocar a esa persona y aquel olor de su protegida golpeo su sentido del olfato asi que con cuidado la giro y su cerebro no respondio, se habia practicamente congelado de ver aquel rostro.  
La miko vio el rostro del lord y no dudo mas y fijo su vista a aquella joven, que sangraba de la frente.

-¿lin? -dijo aun incredulo atrayendo la atencion de la miko

la miko lo vio y se fijo muy bien en aquel rostro y en difinitiva, aquella joven era Lin, auqnue ella no la vio de adolescente, estaba mas que segura que ella era Lin, la reencarnacion.

-imposible -susurro, sacando su movil- es...  
-ha reencarnado -afirmo el lord, mientras revisaba el estado de la muchacha.

kagome pidio la ambulancia que no se demoro en llegar. ambos subieron.  
Vieron que los paramedicos la conectaban a unos aparatos para facilitarle la respiracion y le pusieron un collarin.

-el impacto ha sido fuerte debemos apresurarnos a llegar -grito el paramedico al chofer de la ambulancia.

Sesshomaru observaba y se sentia fatal, habia atropeyado a un ser inocente y dicho ser, para rematar era la reencarnada Lin.  
Por años busco la reencarnacion al menos para saber si vivia bien, aunque bien sabia que dicha reencarnacion no recordaria nada de la vida pasada y con ello no recordaria nada de él. Vio a kagome que lloraba y susurraba, la escucho claramente, pero ahi nada podia hacer, solo mas adelante conversar con ella. Puso su mirada denuevo en la jovencita y ordeno

-quiero que le hagan los estudios necesarios -hablo, aun mirando a la jovencita que no pasaba los 15 años, edad en la que fallecio su pequeña- me hare responsable de todo, absolutamente.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos rapidamente y al fin llegaron al hospital.

Hospital:

Los paramedicos llevaron a la joven a realizarle los estudios necesarios para descartar cualquier problema.  
kagome y sesshomaru se quedaron en el pasillo, ellos estaban bien. Kagome que ya habia secado sus lagrimas y aunque queria mantener la calma tambien deseaba darle unos gritos a sesshomaru por su negligencia, pero se detuvo, sabia que el lord, estaba mas que castigado al descubrir de quien se trataba. solo queria serenarse y mantener la calma. Solo queria asegurarse de todo...

-¿esa jovencita es en verdad la reencarncion de Lin? -pregunto a sesshomaru a pesar de saber que era asi.  
-no hay duda es la misma, viste su rostro, quiero que se recupere y saber mas de ella.-dijo aun preocupado por aquel encuentro.  
-comprendo lo que sientes, pero recuerda que ella no tiene ningun recuerdo de su vida anterior, asi que debes tener mucho tacto.  
-lo sé- respondio aun incredulo de lo sucedido.

Aunque el lord queria reconfortarla por el accidente, no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo, primero necesitaba que le dieran noticas del estado de muchacha. Solo quedaba esperar.

Pasaron algunos minutos y salio un doctor, muy nervioso.

la miko se acerco al doctor..

-doctor usted esta atendiendo a la jovencita que entro hace poco -pregunto obteniendo la mirada del galeno y viendo que sesshomaru se aproximaba a paso veloz.  
-ustedes la trajeron -cuestiono preocupado- necesito que los tutores de la paciente firmen, necesito operarla, tiene una costilla rota, es necesario intervenir, ya que puede afectar a sus organos- informo rapidamente.  
-nosotros no somos los tutores, sino fuimos quienes la atropellamos -dijo apenada el doctor, que le dio una mirada severa.  
-que clase de conductora es usted, la niña esta en peligro por su culpa- recrimino el doctor, solo que el taisho intervino.  
-ella no fue quien la atropello, fui yo.- dijo serio, viendo que el doctor iba a gritarle, continuo- lamento lo que sucedio, pero acaso no la puede operar sin esa orden.  
-ella es menor de edad...

en ese momento entraba por la puerta una mujer de al menos 50 años, con rostro molesto, se acerco a la recepcion pidiendo informacion de Masumi.

-el doctor -indico una enfermera- que esta con esas personas es quien la esta atendiendo.  
-gracias -fue lo unico que dijo.

Se acerco al doctor y sin tacto alguno expreso.

-soy la encargada de la atolondrada de Masumi, la niña que fue atropellada -informo, viendo que el doctor prestaba su atencion a ella.  
-necesito que firme unos documentos, para la intervencion de la menor, tiene una costilla rota...  
-no me de mas explicaciones, esa niña siempre trae problemas, firmare el documento asi que puede operarla -dijo fria, ante la mirada del lord, que la queria matar.  
-Cuando termine de intervenirla tendran noticias -dijo el doctor algo decepcionado de la mujer.  
-usted es la mamá de li..- se corrigio- perdon de masumi.  
-No, agradezco el no tener hijos, y peor si son como ella -dijo fastidiada, pero sesshomaru estaba perdiendo la calma- ella es una huerfana que nadie a querido adoptar.  
-¿huerfana?- dijo con pena la miko.

Era una mala broma del destino o simplemente el destino se habia enzañado con la tierna Lin a condernala a la misma suerte dos vidas continuas.

-yo la adopto -hablo sesshomaru ante el asombro de ambas mujeres.  
-usted no conoce a esa niña, ella es problematica y la devolvera como lo han ido haciendo estos 10 años -informo toda orgullosa de desprestigiar a masumi.  
-no me interesa, la adoptare -reafirmo el lord.  
-si asi lo quiere, no aceptare que la devuelvan esta vez, ya esta advertido -sentencio con aire seguro -no la devolveremos -hablo la miko molesta por la actitud de esa mujer- por lo que veo a masumi lo que le falta es amor, y de nosotros la tendra, asi que no se preocupe- dijo con orgullo, tomando el brazo de sesshomaru- mi esposo y yo la vamos a amar.

El lord sonrio triunfante y viendo como la amargada mujer solo se mantenia callada. Es que la expresion del rostro de aquella mujer era de sopresa, nadie iba diciendo tan facilmente que queria adoptar y mas que nada aquella jovencita incomprendida por su cuidadora.

-Mañana enviare a mi abogado para que agilice los papeles -informo sesshomaru, con tono frio.  
-antes debo hacer una visita social, para ver su situacion fianciera - la miko la miro detenidamente y solo sonrio- no crean que a cualquiera que quiere adoptar se le entrega un niño.  
-por si no lo sabe, la mansion -dijo orgullosa- y las empresas de mi esposo -sujetando con mas fuerza el brazo de sesshomaru- son mas que suficiente para adoptar a muchos niños -viendo la cara desencajada de la mujer- y si desea mañana mismo, le puedo dar un recorrido por la mansion y por el dormitorio donde dormira masumi.

Aquella mujer no podia creer en la suerte que habia tenido masumi, ser atropellada y adoptada en el mismo dia, y mas que nada por que seria rica debido a sus nuevos padre. Salio de sus pensamientos y de una vez dar fin a la estadia de masumi en el orfanato...

-Entonces mañana esperare a su abogado -dijo con una sonrisa. un cambio radical pero que llegaba tarde.

Sesshomaru no respondio y jalo a kagome cerca de donde operaban a masumi.

la mujer no sabia donde meter la cara se habia quedado con la frase en el aire, sabia que las empresas taisho eran muy conocidas por sus altos ingresos y por sus variados productos.

La miko guardaba silencio, pensaba en lo que habian decidio y no se arrepentia, pero pensaba que quizas masumi les tendria rencor, solo que salio de sus cavilaciones cuando oyo a sesshomaru hablarle.

-llamare a miroku para que prepare su dormitorio -hablo sesshomaru, sacando el movil- y llame al abogado.

-espero y no le causemos un trauma -solto un suspiro kagome, mientras tomaba asiento pero vio el rostro confundido del lord y aclaro- me refiero a que la niña quizas nos tenga resentimiento con lo ocurrido.  
-no creo que el trauma que hemos provocado sea mas grave de lo que ha vivido hasta ahora -dijo seguro, viendo como la miko no lo miraba- en cuanto al resentimiento, habra que descubririlo y debemos repararlo.  
-otra vez fue mi culpa-expreso la miko ya sin poder contenerse, es que la culpa la afligia- no debimos hablar ese asunto en el auto -pero en eso derramo una lagrima y el lord se le acercaba- por que te lleno de problemas -se reprocho- no queria que esto ocurriera.

Ante esto el lord se sento a su lado y le dio una abrazo y la consolo.

-tu no has tenido la culpa de nada, el que manejaba el vehiculo era yo y a pesar que me pediste que me calmara no te escuche, todo fue mi culpa - reconocia su error por sabia que asi era, por eso debia tranquilizar a kagome y ya no hacerla sufrir mas, en cuanto a masumi se sentia mal, pero a la vez alegre por encontrarla.  
-no, sesshomaru yo provoque esto -dijo aun con lagrimas, pero en eso sintio la mano del lord que secaban su rostro.  
-sabes, fuimos los dos -abrazandola mas fuerte, no habia caso la miko no iba cambiar de mentalidad, pero tampoco iba a dejar que se martirizara ya que los dos iban en el vehiculo- mejor lo dejamos asi, sino nunca acabaremos esto -dandole un beso en su cabeza.

ante esto kagome sonrio y le dio un ligero codaso, a veces sesshomaru mejor dicho casi nunca actuaba asi y ahora no era por montar una buena escena ante alguien, sino que era natural y sincero con ella. El corazon de kagome se sentia a gusto de al fin compartir lo bueno y lo malo al lado de alguien que a pesar de ser frio en un comienzo empezaba a abrir su corazon lentamente y nada mas con ella. Ahora queria acabar con el asunto del mentado pergamino, no queria dejarlo para despues, de todas maneras era por ese asunto que se hallaban ahi.

-lamento no haberte dicho nada sobre el pergamino solo tenia la intencion de comprendente -dijo tranquila, aprovechando el mejor animo del lord- esa era mi unica intencion, pero segun iba leyendo me preocupe mas por ti... -dijo con sinceridad, viendo que el no la miraba con enojo sino con cariño, sus ojos brillaban como antaño y aunque no lo reconociera le gustaba su brillo- ahi explica que si liberas a tu bestia podrias...  
-kagome -interrumpio y tomo sus manos- no te preocupes, hace unos siglos mi bestia esta suelta y no he perdido la razon o causado algun desastre, es mi bestia quien no desea decir algo -conto, viendo la mirada de sorpresa de la miko- asi que ya no te preocupes mas por mi.  
-veo que sin duda es tu bestia -sonrio burlonamente- es un resentido.  
-miko insolente -contesto el taisho.  
-es insolente -escucho en su mente.

El lord la miro con reproche y vio sus dedos, observando que no tenia una sortija de compromiso, no le manifesto lo que en ese momento planeaba y saco su movil, para ahora si llamar a miroku.

* * *

Miroku el fiel empleado del youkai, era descendiente directo de su antepasado del mismo nombre o sea de miroku amigo de kagome, pero a diferencia de este el no tenia poderes espirtuales, pero lo que si tenia es conocimiento sobre quien era kagome, ya que su antepasado se aseguro que todos supieran de ella y si alguno de ellos la conocian, que le brindaran la mas fiel dedicacion en agradeciemiento de liberarlo de la maldicion.  
El actual miroku era un joven muy reservado y algo timido con las mujeres, no tenia novia y no pensaba en tenerla y menos por el poco tiempo que tenía. Desde que llego kagome a la mansion taisho hizo lo imposible para hacerla sentir comoda y fue el quien dio conocimiento a Sesshomaru sobre lo que hablaban los empleados, todo lo hacia por cumplir con el encargo de su antepasado Miroku y lo cumplia con autentica gratitud.

Era digno de confianza para el Lord y su mano derecha en la mansion, por eso tambien era escuchado por el lord, nadie mas que el era de confianza.

-miroku -hablo el lord por el movil.  
-buenas noches Señor sesshomaru... -pero fue interrumpido, cuando iba mencionar algo mas.  
-quiero que llames al abogado ahora mismo y lo envies al hospital del centro, es urgente..  
-si señor, ahora lo llamo y lo enviare para alla.  
-por cierto, ordena que alisten un dormtorio para mi hija -al escuchar eso miroku se quedo en blanco- adoptare una jovencita de 15 años, ya luego te pondre al corriente sobre lo que necesitaremos, por ahora alista el dormitorio.  
-si, señor como usted ordene, en este momento hare las compras necesarias.

terminaba aquella comunicacion, el doctor salia para darle las noticias.

-Masumi, ha salido bien de la operacion, la pondremos bajo observacion un par de dias, por precaucion -informo eshausto por la intervencion realizada.  
-doctor -llamo la cuidadora de masumi- aqui los señores, en los proximos dias seran los padres de masumi...  
-no me parece que deba ser adopatada por personas irresponsbles -protesto el galeno con enojo- si fuera por mi nunca permitiria que ustedes la adopten.

La mirada de kagome paso de la verguenza al enojo.

-Disculpeme doctor, -hablo seria, con aquella mirada que fulminaba- no le voy a negar que provocamos el accidente, pero usted no me puede señalar como irreponsable o irresponsables- mirando al lord y de nuevo al galeno- nosotros provocamos esta desgracia y nosotros estamos aqui ante usted haciendonos responsables de todo y no me refiero solo a lo economico sino tambien a lo emocional, estamos preocupados por las secuelas que puedan traer a la parte emocional de masumi y si queremos adoptarla es porque sabemos que con nosotros recibira todo lo que ella necesita -finalizo clavando la mirada de colera al galeno que se habia avergonzado.  
-Si es todo lo que tiene que decir, doctor -hablo sesshomaru- espero que nos permita verla, como ya sabe sera nuestra hija en muy poco tiempo.  
-Enviare a la enfermera cuando ya puedan entrar -contesto retirandose, algo incomodo.

al cabo de unos minutos, ambos pasaban a ver a Masumi. El taisho se le acerco y agarro una de sus manos...

-en esta vida nadie te volvera a lastimar pequeña, nadie -expreso lleno de deteminacion- el que se atreva siquiera a pensarlo morira, eso te lo garantizo Lin -ver a su protegida luego de mas de 400 años, era una alegria pero mas lo seria, si ella podria recordar su anterior vida.

Recordar su anterior vida era imposible, solo debia aceptar la situacion actual. tener una vida tan larga, era una maldicion en esta situacion, porque verias al ser que quieras o odias renacer muchas veces y nunca podrias tener el mismo trato en todas sus vidas. kagome que miraba como el lord recuperaba mas el brillo de sus ojos por este encuentro, sonrió.

-al menos en esta vida no sufriras -penso con una sonrisa y una lagrima de alegria- te querre como no tienes idea, haremos muchas cosas juntas, por que se que el anticuado de sesshomaru restringira nuestras ideas modernas.

Se acerco a masumi y la miko le dio un beso en la frente, acariciando su rostro.

-Debemos de cuidarla muy bien... -dijo sonriente, viendo como el taisho elevaba su vista hacia ella.  
-lo haremos -en ese momento recordo que la miko seria la madre adoptiva- ya que estas casada conmigo...  
-no hay problema por mi, siempre quise a lin como a una hija y eso no ha cambiado, solo que me preocupa porque a tu madre le dara un ataque, al enterarse que su apellido estara acompañado por el mio -sonrio ante la idea, y viendo que el lord tambien , sonrio ligeramente.

Mientras ellos hablaban, sueños extraños pasaban por la mente de masumi, eran imagenes nuevas que se unian a anteriores sueños que ella habia tenido. Todo esto hizo que ella se asustara, pero no podia despertar. No por ahora.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

aparecio la reencarnacion de lin en escena, algunas se preguntan, ¿por que la pusiste? ¿es que no es un sesshx kag? o acaso piensas en hacer un sessh x lin.  
pues NO, absolutamente noooooooo. Yo siempre la tendre como la protegida, no como la futura señora, me parece en lo personal... algo extraño.

Confesare que a veces quise escribir un inuxkag, pero siempre en mi mente terminaba haciendo un sessh x kag... cosas extrañas.

Aclarando, si lin aparece con su "nuevo" personaje o sea Masumi, es por que necesitaba de ella y mas adelante ira dando mas forma a lo que quiero hacer, aunque creo que Fabi se las huele o me equivoco. Bueno hasta aqui este cap y en estos dias ya escribire lo que sigue y las ideas ya las tengo.

Dejen su comentario si son amables :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu nueva vida:**

los tramites para la adopcion de Masumi iban muy bien, la visita de parte del orfanato a la mansion, fue muy bien, es que con solo entrar al jardin ya decia que aquella casa rebosaba de riquezas hasta por las puras. Ni kagome ni sesshomaru se habian ido del hospital. Miroku habia dispuesto que Yuriko fuera con ropa para los señores, tambien habia echo maravillas con la alcoba que albergaria a la futura heredera de aquella mansion.

* * *

**El hospital:**

habia pasado mas de un dia que habia sido operada, ella aun se hallaba en aquel profundo sueño. para todos parecia que simplemente dormia, pero nadie sabia que ella soñaba con eventos pasados...

-alejate de mi-gritaba lin.

solo que ella no veia con claridad el rostro a quien gritaba. Solo vio un atuendo que al parecer era algo rojizo. Tambien escuchaba que éste en vez de responderle solo reia, era una risa retorcida.

-te digo que te alejes, no quiero hacerte daño- volvia a gritar, aunque sentia miedo, pero aun asi agarraba con mayor fuerza la espada que sujetaba.

Despues de aquella oracion su mente le mostraba otra imagen en donde ella, estaba en sus ultimos momentos y veia que un ser de cabello plateado iba hacia ella, no sabia si el de cabello plateado la protegia. tampoco sabia porque solamente reia el otro ser.

Sinceramente no entendia el porque de ese sueño, la primera parte del ser que se reia, era nuevo para ella.  
durante mas de 10 años solo soñaba que aquel ser de cabello plateado iba hacia ella.

su mente era un conflicto, aquellos sueños aparecian una y otra vez y eran lo que mas se repetian.

-¡Quieron despertar! -gritaba en su mente- ¡por favor! ¡dejenme despertar! ya no quiero mas de estos sueños, me perturban...-sollozo y como si su ruego hubiera sido escuchado al fin pudo abrir los ojos.

* * *

Choco su mirada con aquel, que solo la perturbo mas, si asi fue su mirada cayó en Sesshomaru. El lord vio el miedo que sus pupilas gritaban y el penso que se debia al accidente.

-¿Quien es usted? -hablo bajo, debido a los efectos que aun tenia por la anestecia- ¿que hace aqui?- pregunto asustada.  
-me llamo sesshomaru taisho- hablo de la manera mas suave posible manteniendo su distancia- y estoy cuidandote.  
-¿acaso usted es enfermero?-pregunto incredula viendo el traje y que no era para nada la de un enfermero.  
-no, como puedes ver -se señalo- no lo soy.  
-entonces retirese, usted no me debería estar aqui, señor taisho- contesto tratando de no sonar grosera y mas que nada porque sentia una rara sensacion y miedo.  
-enviare al doctor para que te revise Masumi -contesto mientras se dirigia a la puerta, solo que en eso se giro para decir- no debes temerme, nunca te haria algo malo.

la jovencita no contesto, solo vio como el salía y cuando cerro la puerta se sintio relajada. -como no sentir miedo...-se decia- el cabello que él tiene es identico al de mis sueños...- pero en eso ordeno sus ideas y recapacito de aquel trato dado- masumi, lo que vez en tus sueños es solo eso un sueño, no debiste echarlo -se reprocho- aunque se lo tiene merecido por si culpa estoy en esta camilla- bufo, recordando lo sucedido- gracias a kami que estoy viva.

* * *

mientras que reflexionaba sobre sus actos, el doctor entraba seguido de un par de enfermeras, las cuales le cambiaban las vendas.

-veamos señorita masumi- hablo el galeno- primero que nada, me alegra que haya despertado le hare unas preguntas para comprobar que realmmente se encuentra bien.  
-A mi tambien me da gusto estar despierta -dijo masumi, dando una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos el doctor y las enfermeras, terminaban la revision. El doctor se hallaba contento que todo estuviera bien y que aquella jovencita llena de vida, se haya podido salvar.

-Bueno señorita masumi, mañana regresare -informo- ordenare que le cambien el suero y mañana ya podra probar bocado, informeme si tiene alagun malestar.  
-Sin duda lo hare -dijo alegre dentro de toda esa situacion- por cierto doctor, ¿por que el señor taisho estaba aqui?

El galeno no sabia como informarle que al cabo de unas horas ella seria la hija del taisho y ademas no queria darle emociones fuertes asi, que busco alguna salida...

-El señor taisho, estuvo angustiado por lo sucedido y decidio quedarse hasta que estuvieras mejor.

Masumi escucho lo dicho y parecio convencerla.

-la señora Yang, ¿esta afuera?- dicho esto vio que la cara del doctor, no comprendia y prosiguio- la señora yang es la encargada del orfanato -se explico.  
-La señora yang al ver que el señor taisho se quedaria, decidio ir al orfanato para hacerse cargo de los demas niños- cosa que no era cierta, pero que dijo para que de esa manera masumi, aceptara al taisho.  
-Comprendo -fue lo unico que dijo, es que masumi era madura en muchos aspectos y tambien conocia el mal caracter de su cuidadora y que ésta no la queria, eso lo sabia aunque le costo entenderlo en un principio.

* * *

Despues de esa pequeña charla, el galeno salio y vio parado a Sesshomaru que se hallaba pensativo.

-señor taisho -atrajo la mirada de éste, que rapidmente se acerco- Masumi se encuentra estable fisicamente, en el transcurso de las horas la cambiaremos de habitacion.  
-¿cuando podra darle el alta?- pregunto serio, aunque aun estaba preocupado por como masumi habia reaccionado, aquellos ojos perturbados le causaban preocupacion.  
-si todo va bien, en 5 dias mas y eso que debera llevar una serie de recomendaciones.  
-pierda cuidado, sera bien atendida -expreso seguro -¿puedo entrar?  
-si, ya le explique a masumi, que usted esta cuidandola y que se hizo responsable -hablo mirandolo serio- en cuanto a que usted la esta adoptando es mejor esperar un par de dias, debemos evitar emociones fuertes.

Esto no le gusto a sesshomaru, pero recordo el rostro de masumi y solo se contuvo.  
-como usted diga - contesto algo decepcionado.

Kagome se acercaba a paso veloz al ver que el doctor y sesshomaru hablaban.

-seguro que masumi, ya desperto -se decia- mientras sujetaba unos libros que repasaba para una conferencia que daria en pocos dias.  
a pocos pasos de ahi, vio como el galeno y el lord se despedian.

-¿que te dijo? ¿ya desperto?-pregunto entusiamada al ver que sesshomaru daba una ligera sonrisa,  
-ya desperto, solo que no debemos decirle nada sobre que estamos adoptandola, el doctor -recalco fastidiado- opina que no debemos darle emociones fuertes.  
-eso es razonable...  
-miko...-gruño fastidiado que ella este a favor del medico.  
-tienes que entender que todo es reciente y no puede tomarlo bien, ademas no creo que quieras provocar una recaida a Masumi- dijo con tono de reproche.  
-entiendo-contesto mas serio muy a su pesar.

* * *

Ambos entraron a la habitacion y vieron que Masumi se hallaba despierta, algo pensativa. La miko fue la primera en hablar.

\- hola masumi -la mencionada puso su vista sobre ella- me llamo kagome.

solo que masumi sin explicarse sintio gran confianza y alegria por aquella mujer.

-buenas tardes señora kagome -saludo muy cortes con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-no me digas señora, por favor... -dijo apenada.  
-me han enseñado a ser respetuosa y no puedo tratarla como me pide, disculpe -expreso mientras bajaba la mirada.  
-bueno si no hay mas alternativa-dijo derrotada la miko- dime señora.

en eso el lord decidio tambien participar...

-masumi, hace poco nos conocimos, recuerdas mi nombre -pregunto, viendo como masumi lo miraba de arriba abajo, seria.  
-Es imposible no recordar, su nombre no es comun -dijo cambiando el tono serio a un tono mas alegre- es ¿sesshomaru verdad?  
-asi es -dijo aliviado pues ella ya no lo miraba con ojos asustados.  
-señora kagome ¿usted viene con el señor sesshomaru? -pregunto intrigada, ya que si entendia el motivo por el cual el lord estaba ahi.  
-bueno -dijo la miko, acercandose a sesshomaru, agarrandolo del brazo- eso es sencillo de contestar, el es mi esposo -sonrio, viendo que masumi la vio algo sorprendida, sin saber el porque.  
-Entonces ustedes fueron los que iban en el auto -dijo algo incomoda.

kagome y sesshomaru se sintieron mal por lo que hicieron y se sintieron muy apenados y avergonzados.

-Lamento que eso haya ocurrido, pequeña -comenzo a hablar kagome- y quiero decirte que he estado muy preocupada y estuve aqui con sesshomaru esperando noticias, jamas en mi vida pense que algo asi pasara -trato de explicarse ante los ojos de la pequeña que no expresaban odio o rencor, masumi escuchaba sin dar un veredicto, solo queria escuchar un perdon o un lo siento.  
-Te pedimos perdon -expreso en ese instante el lord, inclinando la cabeza, seguido por la miko- queremos enmendar cuaquier daño que te hemos ocasionado.

masumi seguia con la mirada sobre ellos, vio un gran sinceridad en ambos y a pesar de ser dos personas adultas y acaudaladas, por que eso decia sus ropas o el reloj de oro que llevaba el lord, estaban ahi pidiendo perdon a una huerfana.

-Ya los perdone -dijo con voz tremula, derramando un lagrima- me di cuenta que en verdad era sincero señor sesshomaru -viendo a éste que la miraba con sorpresa- cuando usted salio, reflexione sobre usted y tambien en lo que el doctor me dijo sobre su persona -hizo una pausa y miro a kagome- y usted tambien lo es y me alegra que conoci a personas de buen corazon a pesar de todo lo ocurrido -concluyo mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas.  
Habia sentimientos que aquella jovencita no sabia como manejar, pues no sabia porque sentia afinidad por ellos dos. Unicamente sabia que debia confiar.

kagome le dio una mirada a sesshomaru y le sonrio, el a su vez solo sintio paz y dio un abrazo a su esposa.  
Despues de esto las horas iban y con ello los tres conversaban mas que nada Masumi y kagome, sesshomaru como siempre se mantenia al margen, solo hablaba cuando se le preguntaba algo. aunque era cierto que por dentro habia una fiesta en sus emociones por fuera solo asentia o una sonrisa, asi era él.

* * *

pasaron al menos dos dias y kagome se sintio con la confianza de entablar una conversacion postergada con la jovencita y sí, era sobre la adopcion, asunto que ya habia discutido con sesshomaru, el cual habia considerado que kagome debia hablarlo a solas con la jovencita, pero...  
-Debemos estar los dos -refutaba la miko alo que el lord habia dicho- no puede ser un asunto que sola deba tratar.  
-ella te tiene confianza...  
-nos tiene confianza -corrigio kagome, mientras bebia cafe en la cafeteria del hospital- ella se ha mostrado amigable con los dos, quizas no te diga temas que son de mujeres, pero eso no indica que no quiera hablar contigo.  
-¿tema de mujeres?- repitio, plantandole una mirada de escrutiño a kagome- ¿como cuales?  
-no entiendes son de mujeres, si tiene alguna duda de los varones te las hara o cualquier otro asunto trivial, pero si quieres que te hable mas, solo inicia conversacion... debes ser un poco mas abierto-replico algo sonrojada.  
-¿Crees que no tengo nada de que hablarle? -contesto indginado- a veces no se como hacerlo...  
-facil, mira pronto ira a la escuela y tu puedes ayudarla, ya que tu- le señalo- tienes una "bendicida edcuacion" -dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que el lord sonriera- por otra parte saca un tema cualquiera del periodico o cualquier asunto.  
-ya entendi miko, veras que pronto seras reemplazada -amenazo, mientras la retaba con la mirada.  
-dejemos de desviarnos del tema ya esta decidido, iremos -sentencio.

* * *

pasaron los minutos y entraron a la habiatcion de masumi, la cual se hallaba leyendo muy concentrada.  
-masumi -hablo kagome, provocando que la jovencita, alzara la vista.  
-Digame señora kagome -hablo mientras cerraba el libro.  
-tenemos un asunto que decirte, queremos saber lo que piensas y lo que decides -hablo con el semblante sereno, mientras se sentaba al lado de masumi, haciendo lo mismo el lord solo que a la izquierda.  
-se nota que es importante -viendo los rostros serios de ambos- seguramente ya se iran y no los vere otra vez -dijo con pena.  
-no masumi -hablo el lord- este asunto no es ese...  
-veras -retomo la miko- nosotros te hemos tomado mucho cariño desde un principio, temiamos que algo malo ocurriera y...  
-tu cuidadora nos informo que no era tu madre y que eras una niña huerfana- agrego el lord, agarrando un mano de masumi, que se dejo.  
-es por eso que nosotros queremos brindarte nuestro cariño en nuestro hogar -decia la miko al borde de las lagrimas, siendo reemplazada por el lord.  
-te hemos pedido en adopcion, pero a pesar de hacerlo lo detuvimos, por que queriamos saber si tu quieres pertenecer a esta familia -pregunto mientras ahora sujetaba la mano de kagome.

la jovencita se quedo sin palabras, solo lagrimas salian de aquellos orbes marrones, no sabia como decir que si, que eso le haria feliz... pasaron unos segundos interminables y cuando al fin pudo hablar...

-es bueno saber que pase esto-indicando a su situacion- para encontrar dos personas de buen corazon y yo que usted -dijo sonriendo a sesshomaru- continuaria con los tramites, aunque fui adoptada varias veces, nunca senti el amor que ustedes me han dado estos pocos dias.- finalizo mientras una lagrima de felicidad bañaba su joven rostro.

Kagome lloraba por la alegria de darle un hogar feliz a masumi, el lord no lloraba y no por que no supiera, sino porque se dijo que ese momento para el y de su parte no llevarian lagrimas. Solo sonreia.  
por su parte masumi, estaba que lloraba de alegria, al fin despues de tanto tendria un hogar de verdad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**La Mansión:**

Habian pasado una semana desde que Masumi ya vivia en la mansion, la cual en su primera impresion la dejaron con la boca abierta literalmente y mas con su habitacion, bueno con la habitacion provisional, ya que no podia subir gradas hasta que este en buen estado fisico, ya que como recordaran se habia fracturado la costilla.  
Los tres desayunaban y cenaban, el alumerzo lo tenia con sesshomaru, ya que el podia ajustar su horario a su gusta pues por algo era dueño y jefe de sus empresas.  
Masumi era una jovencita hambrienta de conocimiento y por eso siempre era encontrada en la biblioteca de la mansion.

-Señorita masumi -hablo miroku.  
-si, miroku- contesto mientras leia.  
-el señor la espara para almorzar -dijo con una sonrisa, viendo que masumi, de manera veloz cerraba el libro y lo depositaba en una mesita.  
-le prometi a mi padre -masumi habia decidido tratarlos de eso modo- que no ocurriria de nuevo.  
-no se preocupe, el señor sesshomaru, entiende a la perfeccion -trato de tranquilizarla.  
-aun asi -dijo mientras salia y era seguida por miroku- debo de ser puntual, sera mejor que me ponga una alarma -se dijo mientras que llegaba al comedor.  
-masumi, seguro que estabas en la biblioteca -hablo sesshomaru, viendo la cara avergonzada de su hija.  
-lo siento, es que la lectura era de lo mas entretenida.  
-toma asiento -indico- almorzemos. veraz no me molesto que leas, es mas he mandado a que busquen a algunos profesores para que te enseñen, y asi el proximo año te incorpores a la escuela.

la jovencita oyo lo dicho y los ojos le brillaban de emocion, y se levanto para darle un abrazo a su querido padre.

-sabes padre -dijo con algunas lagrimas- siempre quise aprender mas de lo que los otros niños recibian y se conformban, gracias a usted ahora puedo aprender mas.  
-No te preocupes, aqui siempre apoyare tu educacion y si tienes dudas, te ayudare a despejarlas, igual que tu madre, aunque ella es mas de historia...  
-asi que hablando de mi -retumbo en el comedor.  
-Mamá- grito alegre por la sorpresa- que bueno que estes aqui.  
-hoy no habra clases, los chicos se fueron al museo de historia natural, asi que aqui me tienen -dijo con amplia sonrisa.

los tres pasaron un magnifico almuerzo, masumi preguntando varias de sus dudas, provocando que el almuerzo se extendiera mas. muchas de sus dudas fueron contestadan por el taisho y otras pocas por kagome.  
cuando acabaron su almuerzo...

-muchas gracias -dijo la jovencita levantandose de la mesa- ire a la biblioteca.

antes que alguno pueda decir algo, ella ya habia desparecido, dejandolos con las palabras en la boca.

-sin duda, lin y masumi, siempre -hablo el taisho- tendran esa pasion por el estudio.  
-no sabia que lin le gustara leer, siempre que la vi, estaba que hacia coronas de flores, es mas al pobre de jaken se las colocaba- recordo con nostalgia, la miko.  
-me retiro -comunico el taisho- te espero en la alcoba.

no espero respuesta y salio, kagome penso que quizas habia hablado demas y se sintio apenada por traer recuerdos y que estos lo pongan tristes.

* * *

A los pocos minutos subio a la habitacion y encontro que sesshomaru se habia cambiado para salir.

-¿saldras? -pregunto al verlo como ajustaba la corbata.  
-¿no es obvio? -dijo con burla.  
-no cambias... -pero sin afan de entrar en alguna incomoda discusion, pregunto- ¿para que querias que subiera?

El taisho la miro y dio algunos paso hacia ella y kagome sin entender retrocedio chocando contra la pared...

-¿que haces? -pregunto mientras los orbes dorados la miraban divertido.  
El taisho metio su mano en su saco y saco una cajita lentamente, la miko bajo la mirada, ya que se estaba volviendo roja...  
-es para ti -decia mientras entregaba la pequeña cajita- note que...

la miko tomo aquel obejto y la abrio, sus ojos brillaban por el reflejo de aquella joya y en ese instante dejo de oir al lord.

-es preciosa...- sacando el anillo de la cajita- ¿por que me la das? -dijo recuperando la compostura.  
El lord dio un paso hacia atras y tomo su mano y señalo...

-debido a que nuestra boda fue rapida -obteniendo una mirada de reproche de kagome- mejor dicho a que hice que fuera rapida, no tuviste un anillo de compromiso -para esto el tenia aquel anillo que llevaba incrustrado un zafiro en forma de media luna rodeado de diamantes- te regalo este y me comprometo a llevarme bien todos estos años a tu lado y estoy agradecido por ayudarme con masumi- pero mientras decia las palabras, se acercaba a kagome, que lo miraba algo incredula, que cambios habian pasado por aquel ser, que fue de ser frio a ser calido en la medida que cabe.

-yo...-balbuceaba la miko, pero en eso el lord tomo su menton y despositaba un tierno beso, al cual ella correspondio por primera vez sin ser una actuacion.  
fueron largos los segundos que duro el beso.

una vez separados, la miko llevaba una batalla mental, por un lado estaba que ese matrimonio debia acabar en pocos años y por otra parte no sabia llevar con sus actuales sentimientos que no sabia como tomarlos, veia aquel brillo en sesshomaru, pero aun tenia dudas.  
No sabia que pasaba con él para besarla, debia de pensar en buenas intenciones o que simplemente que el taisho queria jugar con ella, dio un parpadeo y solto el aire lentamente, queria espantar todas esas ideas...

-te agradezco el anillo -empezo ha hablar aun algo sonrojada- pero no debiste -dijo seria, alejandose del lord que la seguia con la mirada- no debiste besarme, no quiero pensar en que tu...  
-kagome -hablo interrumpiendo a la miko, aunque ni el mismo sabia por que la beso, lo que si tenia en cuenta es que aquella mujer desperto en el interes hace mucho y eso al parecer se renovaba- solo dire que es agradecimeinto -se maldijo al decir eso, pues vio como el rostro de la miko se desfiguro.  
-¿agradecimiento?- repitio algo defraudada y no sabia porque se sentia defraudada, deberia purificarlo por haberla tocado, pero no. sintio que su corazon le dolio- quieres decir que el Gran Lord Cardinal, besa a todas las youkais y mujeres ¿por agradecimiento?- en ese instante estaba a un paso de irse de la alcoba...  
-Por supuesto que no -tomandola del brazo, pero sin que ella le diera la cara- dire que eso me nacio y no puedo decirte porque fue asi -gruño entre dientes, se sentia como un estupido cachorro que no sabia lo que queria- disculpame, debo irme...  
kagome lo escucho,pero aun sentia el mal sabor de boca que sesshomaru habia provocado y se giro hacia él y planto una mirada muy molesta, la cual provocaria escalofrios...

-no me vuelvas a besar, sesshomaru, no juegues conmigo, por que sino sabias un beso es por algo mas y no por agradecimiento -no quizo seguir, pues ella andaba algo confusa tambien- no me confundas, no quiero...  
-debo irme, hablaremos cuando regrese -se disculpo, ya que debia asistir obligatoriamente a una reunion muy importante para sus empresas.

La miko no contesto solo vio como el se iba, decidio tomar un baño y pensar en que es lo que sucedia con ella para no poner resistencia con el taisho.

mientras que sesshomaru salia, su bestia, ronroneaba por alegria...

-ella es mia y asi lo haras -aquello fue mas parecido a una orden, por la seriedad.  
-estoy harto que decidas sin consultar -gruño el taisho.  
-no hay nada de que consultar, ademas tu la amas -respondio lleno de seguridad.

el taisho avanzaba a paso decidido, pues lo dicho por su bestia era cierto, no podia negarlo amaba a aquella a pesar de todo los muros que el quiso poner.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

hola, como van, espero que esten sanitos y que todo les este yendo bien y a los enfermitos que se recuperen pronto.  
como han podido leer en este cap ya vemos a Lin/Rin (Masumi)como hija de la pareja taisho y como cada vez ya estan apunto de consolidarse como pareja, pero cierto papelillo o sea carta podria perturbar a alguien...  
gracias a todos los que leen y a los que leen y comentan.  
aviso que esta historia se terminara, si calculos no fallanas en maximo 3 cap.

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	4. Chapter 4

**Confesiones y pesadillas:**

la madre de kagome se hallaba atonita ante las palabras que su hija habia dicho, no creia lo que habia oido, pero al ver el rostro supo que cada palabra habia sido cierta. kagome por su parte aun se hallaba recuperando de reconocer que tenia sentimientos profundos por el frio lord que en algun momento temio. Era tan insolito, tan increible que ahora estuviera enamorada de aquel...

**Flash back:**

Naomi habia llegado por la noche a la mansion Taisho despues de un viaje y deseaba ver pronto a su hija, habian hablado y notaba que algo no iba bien.  
-hija -llamo mientras se acercaba a darle un fuerte abrazo- te extrañe mucho -dijo con mucha ternura.  
-estoy bien y tambien te extrañe... -saludo con una sonrisa en labios.  
-ven -jalo de la mano a kagome, hacia un sofa- tengo muchas cosas que contarte...

Despues de sentarse, la Sra Naomi, relataba sus experiencias vividas y como habia disfrutado de aquel viaje, pero se percato que kagome no la escuchaba sino que se hallaba pensativa.

-algo te sucede kagome, cuentame ¿que es? -preguntaba algo preocupada.  
-te parece...-respondia la miko, pero naomi no se dejo engañar.  
-kagome eres mi hija y te conozco perfectamente, se que algo te pasa y te pido que me lo digas -exigio con calma.  
-Es Sesshomaru... -empezo algo insegura- él... -balbuceba, no encontraba facil decirlo.  
-¿te hizo algo malo? -pregunto preocupada sintiendo enojo.  
-no-respondio apresuradamente- el no me hizo nda, hemos mejorado nuestra convivencia- respondio ante la mirada dudosa de su progenitora.  
-¿entonces que ha pasado?...- inquirio con mas presion -no imagines nada malo madre -interrumpió y tomo una pausa ante la mirada curiosa de su madre- él me ha besado...  
-¡¿Que?!-dio un pequeño grito, ante esa informacion- y tu lo rechazaste...  
-no lo hice, me ha costado mucho trabajo poner en orden mis sentimientos y con ese beso confirme algo-decia avergonzada, como si hubiera cometido un pecado.  
-¿que has confirmado?-dijo temerosa naomi, imaginando la respuesta.  
-es...- balbuceaba kagome- lo que siento es amor, me costo mucho aceptar esto...-decia algo avergonzada con su madre que la examinaba.

**Fin del flash back.**

Naomi Higurashi, no era la tipica madre que se dedicara a juzgar, era comprensible y se adpataba a las cosas modernas y mas que nada por sus hijos, no queria construir un muro en la relacion con ellos y por eso se esforzaba por adaptarse, pero habia algo que probaria cuanto podia tolerar por sus hijos y eso fue lo que sucedio...

-¡Es el hermano!- empezo energica- ¡fue tu cuñado! -corrigio- no es para mi facil asimilarlo -bebio rapidamente el vaso de agua que se hallaba en la mesita de la sala.  
-por eso para mi fue dificil... -hablo otra vez la miko, alzando el rostro a pesar de lo incomodo de la situacion- pero tu sabes que el corazon no entiende eso...  
-Sabia que esto no terminaria bien, ¡lo sabia! -se dijo mas para si misma Naomi- ¿por que? -le pregunto a su hija, aunque la pregunta sonara tonta.  
-No lo sé -contesto kagome, bajando el rostro de nuevo, es que los ojos de su madre parecian muy decepcionados- solo ocurrio, perdoname...  
-Una vez te prohibi hacer algo -refiriendose a su regreso al sengoku- pero aun asi te fuiste, y sé que por mas que nuevamente lo haga tu avanzaras- suspiro hondamente- tengo que asimilar esto -tomando su bolso.  
-lamento si te defraude mamá -dijo con tristeza y con lagrimas que iba acumulandose en sus ojos- lo siento.  
-no llores, no lo hagas -reprocho naomi- soltando el bolso y acercandose para abrazar a su hija.  
-te defraude ¿verdad?- pregunto en medio de las lagrimas.  
-no hija, no me has defraudado, solo que... -se detuvo a analizar lo que diria sin animo de ofender mas a su hija- el amor, solo se da. Eso siempre es asi, lo unico que te pido es que permitas que lo asimile...  
-Soy una mala hija, te hice sufrir dos veces...  
-no lo eres -interrumpio algo molesta- nunca digas eso, te eduque y estoy orgullosa de como te forme y cometer errores es parte de la vida y a veces el corazon se equivoca, eso te paso con inuyasha y si ahora tu me dices que amas a Sesshomaru, estoy segura que es un amor sincero, solo que para mi estas circunstancias son algo chocantes, mañana hablaremos mas tranquilas -abrazandola mas fuerte y depositando un beso en su frente.

Acto seguido naomi procedio a salir...

-¡Mamá! -llamo, ante lo cual naomi giro- gracias por ser mi madre -dijo la miko aun con lagrimas, dandole un sonrisa.  
kagome sabia que aunque su madre no fuera la tipica "conservadora", habia asuntos que aun eran delicados.

Naomi solo sonrio y salio de la mansion.

Mientras Naomi salia, Sesshomaru, llegaba sintio el olor salino de las lagrimas de la miko y rapidamente fue a buscarla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome habia ido por un vaso de agua, queria calmarse, al menos habia logrado admitir que es lo que realmente sentia. Tomo asiento e ingirio el agua, pero se atoro, al ver al Lord parado en el marco de la puerta.

Sesshomaru al ver ese accidente, corrio rapido hacia ella, queria auxiliarla...

-se suponia- hablo con dificultad, kagome- que tardarias en llegar.  
-Decidi venir...-empezo el lord sentandose al lado- ¿por que llorabas?, ¿sucedio algo con tu madre?  
-nada que te interese -respondio algo fastidiada, porque recordaba la situacion en que el remarco que el beso fue "agradecimiento"

El lord sintio molesto de como ella lo estaba tratando, pero aquella vocecita, si... su linda bestia Yakko, hablo.

-no pienses levantar tu señor trasero de aqui y ahora le diras lo que sientes por ella- gruño.  
-yo...-balbuceo por primera vez en su vida- esto seria mas facil si fuera una youkai y no habria tanto preambulo para hacerla mi pareja.  
-ya vez que no lo es, asi que te exijo que le digas o me vere obligado a relevarte y hacerlo a mi gusto-reto yakko.  
-maldita bestia -renego el lord, que se sentia presionado.  
-no te hagas el drámatico, bien sabes que ya no puedes vivir sin ella -indico con acierto.

Kagome no se dio cuenta de aquella batalla, ya que se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Tenemos una conversacion pendiente -hablo el lord, atrayendo la mirada de ésta- nuestra relacion no puede ser como antes...  
-no te preocupes -hablo kagome, parandose- desde hoy dormire en mi antigua habitacion, mañana retirare mis cosas.  
-miko-hablo serio, yendo hacia ella y tomandola por los hombros, clavandole la mirada, que brillaba como nunca producto de sus sentimientos- quiero que estes a mi lado para siempre, como mi compañera y que mi marca sea prueba absoluta de mis sentiemientos, el beso no fue agradecimiento.- concluyo ante la mirada indescifrable de kagome.

en que momento los papeles se habia invertido, ahora kagome tenia un rostro inexpresivo y el lord portaba en su mirada el amor absoluto que le embargaba y se encontraba ahi confesandolo. No habia respuesta, por ende el asumio que kagome no le corresponderia.  
Bajo sus brazos y dolido por no tener una respuesta afirmativa se giro para retirarse, dio al menos unos pasos, cuando sintio que era abrazado por la espalda. La miko que habia ido a su mundo, que una vez le tuvo algo de miedo y cometio el error de haber sido pareja de su hermano, se hallaba ahi abrazandolo y sintio nuevamente el aroma salino, quizo girarse pero ella lo impidio...

-quedate asi por favor- pedia, mientras sollozaba.

pasaron varios segundos y al fin hablo de nuevo...

-quiero estar para siempre a tu lado -confeso y en medio de esto el se giro y dandole un corto vistazo, la beso.  
Impidiendo de esta forma que la miko terminara todo lo que en ese momento sentia.

La temperatura en esa cocina aumentaba con cada segundo, el pudor, el temor a que un empleado los atrapara en un situacion algo "trascedental" no les importaba, las palabras eran innecesarias, ya que las caricias las suplian muy la besaba y la cargo encima de una encimera, queria marcarla ahi mismo, y estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando...

Un grito desgarrador recorrio el primer piso, deteniendo a los amantes de su entrega. En ese instante el Daiyoukai corrio al cuarto de Masumi, seguido por kagome.

* * *

**Habitacion de Masumi:**

la escena que ahi se veia era preocupante y alarmante, la joven Masumi se hallaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y con la frente perlada del sudor, los ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas, el lord se acerco a toda prisa, pero ella...

-alejate... -grito, viendolo con la mirada llena de odio- alejate, no quiero que me toques...

kagome que habia visto lo que ocurria, se acerco hacia la joven y muy preocupada...

-masumi... -llamo.  
Acto seguido la jovencita se lanzo a los brazos de kagome y lloro desconsoladamente, era como si algo realmente malo la atormentara.  
Sesshomaru que observaba esto, no dijo nada. Decidio retirarse, sabia que su presencia no ayudaria y que por ahora Masumi, no lo aceptaria.  
Pasaron algunas horas, para que Masumi calmara sus lagrimas y al fin pueda explicar lo que sucedia...

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto kagome, mientras le ofrecia algo de agua.  
-no, realmente, pense que esos sueños mejor dicho pesadillas ya habian desaparecido de mi vida -comenzo, mientras agarraba el vaso de agua.  
-¿pesadillas? -pregunto la miko- me podrias contar sobre ello.  
-solo quiero que alguien me ayude y evitar tenerlas... -contesto masumi, con voz temblorosa- son años que las tengo...-empezo.  
-eso me parece extraño, por lo general los sueños o pesadillas son de un dia... -explicaba, pero fue interrumpida, abruptamente.  
-¡en mi caso no!-grito desesperada- desde que tengo uso de razon se han repetido y hace poco aquella pesadilla... tiene nuevas escenas y hoy me enseño una en que alguien me asesina, alguien de ropa roja...

al oir tales cosas, kagome supo de inmediato que se trataba de un evento de la vida pasada de Masumi y por lo que el Diyoukai le habia dicho, inuyasha habia sido quien mato a Lin. Aun sorprendida por darse con esta desafortunada sorpesa, debia mantener la calma y hacer que masumi, tuviera algo de paz.

-Masumi- hablo abrazandola y viendo lo asutada que aun se hallaba- creo que debemos buscar ayuda con algun especialista para saber el porque de tus sueños y que te pueda brindar ayuda para que sepas manejarlo...  
-¿ayuda? -pregunto esperanzada- en verdad alguien me puede ayudar, mamá no sabes cuanto deseo ya no tener todos estos sueños, quiero que alguien me ayude a no tenerlos...  
-por ahora te ayudare -dijo atrayendo la mirada de sopresa de masumi, pero continuo- sabes que soy una miko y podria brindarte ayuda espiritual, pero es temporal...  
-hagalo por favor, hasta que encontremos alguien que nos ayude -suplico masumi- solo deseo poder tener descanso de esas pesadillas.  
-lo hare, hija. hare todo lo posible- aseguro la miko, agarrando una de sus manos- pero antes dime por que alejaste a tu padre, el solo queria ayudarte...  
-lo lamento, pero...-dijo apenada- en mis sueños aparece otro hombre con el cabello plateado y por eso me puse a la defensiva -explicaba sintiendose avergonzada por su actitud- mamá por favor explicale a mi papá que no era mi intencion herirlo con mi actitud.  
-por supuesto, le explicare todo lo que sucede, se que el te entendera. Solo que la proxima vez no lo rechazes, el te ama mucho -dijo la miko aun sorprendida por todo lo que sucedia, todo era tan irreal.

terminada aquella explicacion, ella salio topandose con sesshomaru que se hallaba sentado al lado de la puerta y su rostro no expresaba ninguna emocion, era un aboluto vacio indescreptible, pero lo que llamo la atencion de la miko era la sangre que goteaba de la mano de sesshomaru. A lo cual ella rapidamente, trato de curar con su poder.

El lord se paro inmediatemente y no se digno a mirar a kagome. Ella por su parte, decidio no seguirlo entro de nuevo a la habitacion de Masumi que se hallaba en cama, aun con miedo en su rostro.  
-mamá, podrias ayudarme a dormir sin sueños -pregunto -claro masumi, ya te dije que lo haria -contesto mientras de sus manos salia su poder para envolverla y coloco un conjuro en el pecho de masumi, actoseguido, la jovencita cayó profundamente dormida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las horas transcurrian y kagome no habia vuelto a ver a sesshomaru, decidio darle mas tiempo para luego hablar con él. Aunque bien sabia que toda la conversacion que ella habia tenido con su hija, fue escuchada por el lord.  
Ella mantenia la vista sobre el ordenador y buscaba a algun profesional que le ayudara con lo que estaba pasando. Encontro pocos nombres, busco sus referencias y de ellos solo dos creyo que eran los mas aptos para ayudar a su hija. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Despacho de Sesshomaru**

por su parte sesshomaru, se hallaba muy enojado con lo que habia sucedido en pocas horas. su enojo habia renacido y portaba nombre propio, era inuyasha.

-maldito hanyou, ni muerto nos dejaras en paz -gritaba enfadado, lanzando su latigo venenoso a los libros que tenia a su lado- atormentas a Lin a pesar de los siglos transcurridos...

despues de ello recordo la mirada de miedo y temor que su ahora hija le habia lanzado y lo que mas lo hirio fue el rechazo. En ese momento no supo el porque, pero ahora que ya sabia odio todo y sintio colera contra la miko.

-¡porque la ayude!-se recrimino- ¡porque te deje sola! -refiriendose a su protegida - todo fue mi culpa, todo a sido mi culpa- ahora la victima de su culpabilidad fue unos cuadros de su despacho, que terminaron echos añicos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

cerca de ahi se hallaban algunos empleados que no se atrevian a acercarse, temian por sus vidas.

-sera mejor que todos nos retiremos hacia la sala de empleados -indico miroku que iba llegando.  
-haganlo-ordeno kagome que aparecia tras de él- aunque es mejor que todos se retiren por hoy, mañana sera un nuevo dia- dijo con autoridad.  
-como usted diga - contesto el mayordomo.

mientras todos se retiraban, miroku permanecia al lado de su señora, esperando a que todos abandonaran el pasillo.  
Cuando este quedo desierto hablo.

-perdone que le pregunte, sra taisho, pero ¿que ha provocado que el señor actue asi?  
-es mejor que te mantengas al margen, miroku es algo que no entenderias -contesto tratando de sonar calmada, aunque por dentro se hallaba muy preocupada.  
-espero que pronto se tranquilice -dijo esperanzado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

luego de aquello la miko llego a la puerta del despacho, debia enfrentar a un daoyoukai molesto y debia sacarlo de ese estado para que asi ambos ayudaran a masumi.  
Respiro hondamente y toco la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta y decidio ingresar.  
Al abrir la puerta sintio el aura pesado y el youki del lord descontrolado y en respuesta su propia energia salia de ella para protegerla y a la vez aplastar al youki del lord.

-Sesshomaru -llamo la miko en medio de aquella habitacion que estaba oscura sin tener respuesta- sesshomaru -volvio a llamar, viendo que en uno de los rincones se hallaba él, con el cabello revuelto y las manos llenas de arañones y goteaban sangre.  
Se acerco rapidamente, bajando a la altura de éste y vio la mirada que mucho tiempo atras le causaba miedo.  
-¡largo! -grito, empujando a kagome- sal de aqui o no respondo humana.

Sintio miedo no penso que el iba a reaccionar asi, pero rapidamente recobro la razon del porque estaba ahi y debia calmarlo, cueste lo que cueste, no debia permitir que el se hunda denuevo en un limbo.

-no me ire -respondio bajo, pero se reprocho mentalmente, debia sonar mas segura- No te dejare.  
-humana estupida -respondio- te dije que te fueras, tu has sido mi maldicion.  
-cierra la boca -le grito yakko que veia lo que sucedia- sabes que ella no fue la culpable.  
-Sesshomaru, no sigas...-contesto tratando de evitar escuchar palabras que mas adelante se arrepentiria.  
-ya has echo bastante ¿no lo crees?- dijo ironico- la mataste y ahora tu querido inuyasha la atormenta en sus sueños...  
-seras imbecil -volvio a gruñir su bestia muy molesta- la estas alejando de nosotros, deja de herirla, ¿porque lastimas a quien amas?  
-¡basta sesshomaru! detente - grito dolida- tu sabes que nunca quise hacer daño a Lin, nunca imagine que inuyasha haria algo asi, jamas imagine que el pudiera atreverse -se defendia de la acusasion del lord, aunque tambien le dolia su mirada fria- porque si al menos lo imaginaba jamas me hubiera acercado a ti a pedirte ayuda, jamas- explico en medio de un dolor que se instalaba mas profundamente en su alma- entiendelo, perdoname por favor... -sentida que su corazon dolia, por un lado por ver a quien confeso su amor, se hallaba de enojado con ella y por el otro que los sentimientos del lord, al parecer no eran profundos dando paso a su mente a formularse dudas.

-es cierto, la culpa fue mia -sonrio tristemente mientras acercaba su rostro hacia la miko- no debi dejar a Lin, el causante de su muerte he sido yo y ahora en esta vida- chocando su frente con la de kagome que lo miraba apunto de las lagrimas- vive el maldito tormento... del dia en que murio -soltando unas lagrimas.  
-no te atormentes asi -trato de consolarlo- nadie tiene la culpa y si lo hubiera, ese seria solo inuyasha que actuo sin piedad alguna.  
-por su culpa esta sufriendo un infierno -señalo, mientras se reincorporaba- la oiste, ella tiene esos sueños desde que es pequeña...  
-la ayudaremos -trato de reconfortarlo- somos sus padres y la sacaremos de esto...

El taisho la miro por breves segundos aun con la mirada fria y vio la sinceridad en esos ojos y lo que cautivaba su corazon, pero aun estaba molesto y lo que escuchaba le parecio algo dificil de creer.  
-¿acaso piensas volver al pasado y detener a inuyasha? -pregunto con un tono muy frio, pero sus ojos chispeaban de enojo, tan solo de pensarlo que kagome tuviera contacto con su medio hermano.  
-No -respondio tajante- no ire al pasado, existe otros metodos, que nos pueden ayudar -en ese instante su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar semejante idea- por ahora, Masumi descansa bajo un conjuro que solo es temporal. Busque informacion sobre como ayudarla y solo mediante hipnosis podra esclarecer lo que le sucede...  
-no voy a permitir -corto tajante a lo que la miko decia- que ella enfrente nuevamente ese dolor, no te atrevas a hacerlo.  
-es la unica salida -respondia ya algo alterada- no quiero que sufra, pero ella necesita tratamiento y la hipnosis es parte del proceso, debe sacarse todas las dudas que ahora tiene y sabes que ocurrio con exactitud -solo que por su mente atino a un miedo que el lord tenia- sesshomaru, temes que Masumi sepa tu naturaleza...

Sesshomaru dudaba, ya que el unico detalle que no sabia la miko, podria ser descubierto mediante la hipnosis y aunque era un temor que el tenia, se preocupaba que su protegida reaccionara de la peor forma y se alejara. Al parecer aquella verdad saldria pronto a la luz...  
-que ella se entere de mi naturaleza, es el menor de los problemas -escupio mientras se aproximaba a la puerta- y te prohibo que la lleves a esa hipnosis... - dijo esto ultimo mientras, salia del depacho.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

kagome quedo ahi sola en medio de aquel desorden, molesta sin entender la terquedad el lord en no permitir que masumi fuera tratada, quiso respirar y ordenar sus ideas. Recogio algunos papeles que al parecer eran importantes, su reaccion fue automatica, siempre acostumbrada al orden. Vio que uno de los sobres estaba abierto y de el salia una carta y vio que la escritura era de sesshomaru y la dirigia a Irasue. El mal habito de ser curiosa hizo que ella tomara la carta y su rostro se volvio palido...

-no puede ser, no...- pero sus ojos leian y dar credito de lo que habia leido era innegable- sesshomaru dijo que...- pero sus ojos repasaron bien aquella linea- _"Dare ordenes para que le hagas compañia al hanyou, al cual no me temblo la mano en desgarrarle la garganta y que no llevo una pizca de arrepentimiento"-_ su dolor no era por como murio el hanyou, sino por la mentira que se le habia dicho y ella quedo ahi sin fuerzas, eran muchas cosas para esas horas, decidio guardar aquella carta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Alcoba:**

Se hallaba bajo la ducha, como si ese baño le iba a dar paz. no podia salir y desatar su colera como siglos atras lo hacia, no podia ni debia actuar asi. Solo que al reprimir todo eso, hacia que el fuera una bomba de tiempo...

-trataste mal a la miko -empezo su bestia- ella se alejara de nosotros...  
-seria lo mejor para ella, ya viste que el rencor sigue muy dentro de mi alma.  
-la verdad es que tu mentiste a kagome y temes que ella se entere y piense que tu eres un mounstruo o ¿me equivoco? -dijo seria la bestia.  
-no te equivocas, uno de mis grandes temores es que ella... me abandone -hablo bajo, ante la mirada de yakko que solo veia- ahora tambien masumi sufre y veo que el trauma de ese dia la persigue, seria mejor que kagome se fuera y ya no darle mas sufrimiento...  
-deja de decir tantas tonterias, lord de pacotila, aclara las cosas -sugirio una imponente bestia- esto se va a resolver si tu hablas con la verdad y no creo que kagome te condene por a ver asesinado a inuyasha, el se lo merecia.

las palabras de yakko, hicieron que el reaccionara y que de una vez deje la actitud que lo gobernaba, aquella actitud tan inmadura. Salio del baño y en menos de un parpadeo, se hallaba vestido y buscando donde se hallaba kagome.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

hola gente, ya me imagino que muchos me quieren... ahorcar.  
A ver les cuento rapidamente, no subi cap. debido a que me enganche con Meteoro Garden, si la version China de hana yori dango. Que por cierto me ha parecido mejor que la ultima que hicieron en korea, a nivel personal, me parecio mejor desarrollada y bueno no tan apresurada. Aclaro que esto es lo que opino y si la han visto y piensan lo contrario se respeta. A lo que iba era que cuando tengo ese tipo de situaciones, es imposible que escriba, pues me siento bloqueada y temo que eso vaya a influenciar a lo que ya tengo previsto. Este capitulo lo escribi dos dias despues de terminar de verlo. Asi que en estos proximos dias tendras los dos cap que faltan y alejen lo kdramas, chinesedramas de miiii o los animes... jeje

Saludos para : Katy, fabisama, Rowan, Adictasalamoda y jade.  
sorry por la demora.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome, se mantenia sentada, aun con el sobre que contenia la carta. Por un momento quiso ir en busca de Sesshomaru y encararlo, pero por el otro no queria hacer mas problemas.

-sera mejor que esto lo hable mas adelante -se dijo mientras se levantaba, dispuesta a ir donde Masumi.

Solo que cuando ya se hallaba parada el taisho entro al despacho, sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos con los ojos aun rojos por el llanto no dijeron nada.  
Sesshomaru cerro la puerta tras de si y empezo a ir hacia ella, pero la miko tenia la intencion de abandonar ese lugar.

Paso por el lado del taisho...

-Kagome, debemos hablar- informo, deteniendola por el brazo, a lo que ella se giro.  
-lo unico que debemos hablar, es sobre masumi -dijo pausadamente, controlando su dolor, ya que el taisho al parecer no confiaba en ella.  
-no, te equivocas hay un asunto que es necesario hablar -dijo serio, soltando el brazo de la miko.  
-escuchame sesshomaru, el unico asunto aqui, es el de masumi, ella necesita ser tratada de una buena vez -insitio, mientras se alejaba del Youkai- sacare una cita para mañana aunque no estes de acuerdo...  
-si crees que eso ayudara, hazlo -puntualizo el taisho, fastidiado porque kagome no lo queria oir- pero antes que salgas de aqui me vas a escuchar, quieras o no...  
-¿me tienes la suficiente confianza como para decirme algo tuyo?- pregunto seria, mientras tomaba asiento- veamos que es lo que diras .

El taisho no contesto a eso. Se acerco a su pequeño bar a servirse alguna bebida fuerte, todo esto ante la mirada de la miko que lo seguia. Agarro su vaso de Vodka y se acerco a la miko...

-el dia en que viniste, no te conte toda la verdad sobre la muerte de Lin- kagome iba a increpar que ya lo sabia, pero decidio que el hablara, tal vez y lo estaba juzgando mal- Te dije que inuyasha provoco su muerte y Lin lo mato... -tomo una pausa e ingirio algo de la bebida- pero la verdad fue que termine con su vida...

esperaba alguna reaccion de kagome, pero esta solo solto un hondo suspiro, lo miro y dejo su mirada sobre el unos cuantos segundos para decir...

-creo que se lo merecia- dijo en medio del silencio incomodo que se habia formado- no puedo juzgarte si obraste bien o no -dijo ante la mirada atonita del lord que se esperaba otra reaccion muy contraria a la que ella tenia- pero si hubiera estado en tu posicion, habria echo lo mismo, nunca permitiria que alguien que atente contra la vida de la persona que quiero, continue viva, simplemente la acabaria -respondio con la mirada fria, mirada que por un instante provoco escalofrios en sesshomaru, que no conocia aquel lado de la miko.

-Esto debí decirtelo desde un inicio, pero en aquel momento, pense que no era necesario... - pero kagome interrumpio -mas bien creo, que pensaste que te odiaria -hablo la miko dejandolo de nuevo mudo- me parece que hay cosas que no conoces de mi o que simplemente, crees que no soy lo sufcientemente capaz de entender tus razones -en eso saco la carta y se la dio.

-tu...- empezo el lord y al reconocer aquella carta- te enteraste por esto y ...  
-sesshomaru, no fue la forma correcta en que debi de enterarme, pero cuando estuve con Masumi y me conto lo que habia soñado, pude entender el contenido de esta carta y lo que mas me dolio fue que no hayas sido sincero -hizo una pausa y ahora fue ella que se acerco al mini bar ante la mirada del Lord, sirviendose una bebida igual que la de él y tomo un sorbo, tantas emociones vividas para unas horas reuerrian algo fuerte y continuo- pero agradezco que hoy lo hayas echo, porque si no lo hacias...-no tuvo tiempo para concluir, ya que el taisho, la abrazo con mucho frenesi.  
-nunca te ocultare nada -le susurro, mientras la abrazaba- y tambien te pido perdon por como te he tratado, tu eres para mi como una brujula, me indicas por que camino ir, sin ti no tendria sentido mi vida -le volvio a susurrar a una miko, que sentia que las lagrimas bañaban su bello rostro.  
-solo te pido que cumplas tu palabra -dijo entre sollozos.  
-ya viste que todo se soluciona siendo sincero-expreso su bestia, que jadeaba de alegria.  
-bestia inutil por una vez has tenido razon -dijo alegre el taisho.  
-siempre la tengo-contesto yakko.

**Sala de la mansion**

Mientras que ellos se reconciliaban, Naomi, esperaba en la sala, ya que miroku le habia informado que era imposible que en ese momento fuera atendida.

-no he visto a la hija adoptiva de mi hija -hablo naomi a miroku.  
-pronto la vera, por ahora no se puede, estoy seguro que la señora kagome le contara.  
-parece que es serio -dijo algo preocupada- espero que no sean problemas, de parte de aquella jovencita.  
-no para nada -dijo miroku algo ofendido, referente a masumi- la señorita Masumi es muy educada y respetuosa.  
-veo que se ha ganado tu admiracion -hablo la señora higurashi, provocando un sonrojo en el jovenzuelo.  
-solo digo lo que veo, señora naomi -dijo serio, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

**Despacho**

Pasaron algunos minutos y miroku, fue en la busqueda de los señores de la casa, ya que antes habia ido en su busquedad y ambos se hallaban discutiendo, toco la puerta...

-adelante -contesto sesshomaru, quien se hallaba con kagome entre sus brazos.  
-disculpe señor, pero la madre de la señora, esta en la sala.  
-verdad -hablo la miko saliendo del regazo del lord- ella dijo que hoy volveria -mirando su reloj- ya son las 2 de la tarde. Dile que en un momento estoy con ella y ordena a yuriko que aliste el almuerzo -mirando de reojo al taisho- debemos estar fuertes, para sacar esto adelante -refiriendose a Masumi.  
-como ordene señora -respondio miroku saliendo de la habitacion.

Luego que salio del despacho...

-hare una llamada para que atiendan a Masumi mañana mismo -informo mientras descolgaba el telefono.  
-al parecer es la unica solucion, hazlo- indico en aprobacion al tratamiento de su hija.  
-es lo mejor sesshomaru, con esto ayudaremos a que ella al fin pueda cerrar este capitulo en su vida y si tiene que sobrellevar lo que paso en su vida anterior... estaremos con ella -dijo segura, mientras marcaba el numero del consultorio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Mansion de Irasue:**

la inukami, se hallaba llena de placer por todo lo que habia escuchado y saltaria de alegria, pero no podia permitirse actuar como una cachorra.

-entonces, la mocosa rechazo a sesshomaru -recalco aquella parte, mientras los ojos le brillaban de "alegria".  
-si mi señora -contesto Aori una joven youkai- seguramente que pronto la humana se va.  
-por supuesto que se ira, no tengo la mas minima duda -decia esto sonriente, satisfecha de su trabajo- fue una excelente idea atormentar a aquella mocosa, jamas me equivoco.  
-mi señora, debemos tener cuidado -hablo Aori, mirando a los demas youkai- no confie en nadie.  
-Aori, ¿deberia confiar en ti? -aquella pregunto le hizo temblar a la youkai.  
-yo jamas -lanzandose a los pies de irasue- jamas la traicionaria, jamas mi señora...  
-es bueno asegurarse -hablo con una sonrisa- sigue siendo leal y seras recompensada.  
-muchas gracias, mi señora -acto seguido salio a paso apresurado, es que con la inestable de irasue nadie sabia si viviria al dia siguiente.

-mi señora -hablo una de sus siervas- lo que aori trataba de decirle, es... -mirando a su alrededor y hablando bajo ante la mirada sonriente de irasue- que alguien puede delatarla ante algunos de los kamis y...  
-nadie se enterara de esto, nadie -aseguro con la mirada seria- ademas que es una simple vida mortal, para prestarle atencion.

Dicho esto, ella se fue a su alcoba, solo que una noticia altero sus planes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Mansion Taisho:**

despues de una corta charla, ya que no habia mucho que decir, lo tres se hallaban almorzando.  
La madre de kagome, habia aceptado por amor a su hija, la relacion que ella desde ahora mantenia con el taisho.  
por su lado sesshomaru, se hallaba callado y veia como ambas mujeres hablaban de temas triviales que no le llamaban para nada su atencion.  
Ya habia hablado con Naomi y habia remarcado que el amaba a kagome y nunca le haria daño. Por su cuenta naomi, debia admitir que su ahora "realmente yerno" habia sido claro con ella desde aquella primera vez que la visito, donde dijo que kagome era la unica humana en la que confiaba.

-mañana partiremos -hablo interrumpiendo la charla de ambas mujeres -si desea nos puede acompañar.  
-agradezco que mi invite sesshomaru -dijo naomi- pero mañana parto a otro viaje.  
-espero que esta vez no demores demasiado, mamá.  
-no, esta vez seran dos semanas -contesto a su hija y vio al taisho- usted sabe que desde ahora sera un miembro querido en nuestro hogar y que este matrimonio ya no es una pantalla asi que cuide mucho a mi hija, sesshomaru.  
-mama-dijo la miko algo avergonzada.  
-vamos hija, el debe cuidarte ahora mas que antes...  
-buenas tardes -hablo la voz juvenil de masumi, que entraba muy compuesta y miro a Naomi- Abuela naomi, buenas tardes -saludo con una reverencia, la reconocio ya que kagome le habia mostrado una foto.  
-asi que esta linda jovencita es mi nieta -dijo sonriente mientras le daba un abrazo.  
-si mamá -respondio kagome- masumi es mi amada hija -mirando de reojo a sesshomaru, que miraba la escena.  
-lastimosamente no podre quedarme mas, pero te prometo que nos conoceremos mejor en un par de semanas -dijo sonriente la señora higurashi.

Luego de despedirse los tres quedaron en el comedor, masumi fue la primera en hablar...

-Padre...-balbuceo avergonzada- lamento mucho mi actitud, no queria tratarlo mal -se explicaba ante la atenta mirada del Lord- disculpeme por favor.  
-Masumi -hablo el youkai, acercandose a ella- estoy enterado que la forma en que actuaste se debe a las pesadillas que has tenido y por ello te comprendo, mañana recibiras la ayuda necesaria. De este modo -mirando a la miko- al fin podras tener una vida de lo mas normal, asi que estas disculpada.  
-gracias -dijo la jovencita mientras que abrazaba a sesshomaru- realmente agradezco poder ser parte de esta familia y porque usted me entiende, siempre quise que me comprendieran, siempre- expreso, abrazando con mas fuerza.  
-como dijo sesshomaru, mañana saldremos, para que recibas la ayuda correcta.

Mientras ellas hablaban sono el movil de sesshomaru, al cual necesitaban con urgencia en la compañia, un problema de gran magnitud debia ser enfrentado con su presencia.

-Debo salir, no se a que hora volvere -explico rapidamente el taisho, mientras subia para cambiarse.  
-¿que sucede?- pregunto preocupada la higurashi.  
-parece que alguien esta boicoteando a la empresa...- dijo rapidamente- no te preocupes lo solucionare.

Luego de aquello, los minutos empezaron ha pasar y fueron mas rapido porque empezaron ha conversar y asi se volvieron al menos unas 3 horas...

**Entrada de la mansion:**

-lo siento señora irasue, usted no puede entrar.- decia miroku, ante la mirada de enojo de la inu.  
-eres un atrevido, nadie me prohibe que entre, nadie -remarco mientras lo empujaba.

tras de ella venian al menos unas 5 youkais. Irasue entro molesta en busca de las humanas a las cuales deseaba verlas muertas y de una buena vez que su hijo solo la tenga a ella y que sea solo ella en quien podia confiar.

-vaya, si es la humana -hablo fuerte, viendo como kagome se despertaba, ya que se habia quedado dormida en el sillon.  
-irasue -dijo mientras trataba de reacionar.  
-vayan y busquen a la mocosa, quiero contarle unas cosas que estoy segura seran de su interes.  
-si, my lady -contesto una youkai.  
-alto -grito kagome llendose sobre la inu -hagan lo que les dije -ordeno la inu, mientras empujaba a la miko, quien le dio una descarga.  
-sabes que si me lo propongo, podria acabar contigo -hablo kagome, a la defensiva con su reiki corriendo por sus brazos.  
-ahora es diferente, inmunda humana -viendo como masumi era jaloneada por dos youkais.  
-sueltenme, les digo que me suelten -gritaba masumi, forcejeando.  
-la reencarnacion es algo increible -dijo irasue sonriente- no lo crees Lin o perdon me equivoque ma- su-mi - dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a la mencionada.  
-detente irasue, no tientes tu suerte - dijo molesta la miko, tratando de acercarse a masumi.  
-que esta hablando, usted-hablo mientras, hacia mas fuerza en soltarse de aquellas youkais- eso no existe, mas bien le ordeno que digan que me suelten o se las vera con mi padre.  
-esta mocosa siguen siendo la misma fastidiosa- se dijo mas para si misma y mirando a la miko- no te atrevas a hacer algo porque si lo haces, no dudare en matarla... -pero en eso recordo su proposito- antes que me olvide Masumi, has dicho que no crees en la reencarnacion, pero tu eres prueba de ello, al igual que esta humana -señalando a kagome, que se hallaba impotente de no poder hacer algo.  
-basta irasue, no sigas -le grito kagome, acercandose hacia ella.  
-lo pensaria dos veces, antes que des una paso mas -y dirigio una mirada a una de sus youkai, quien le puso una daga en el cuello de masumi.  
-eres una maldita cobarde, usando como escudo a masumi. bien sabes que te daria una paliza que jamas olvidarias -escupio cada palabra con rabia.  
-mira asquerosa humana, cierra tu boca -hizo una pausa y dio algunos pasos y clavo su mirada en masumi, que no podia moverse- a ver veamos -se dijo- tu te preguntas por que tienes esas pesadillas desde que eres pequeña, ¿verdad? - los ojos de masumi se agradaron al oirla- eso es simple, veras aquel hombre de rojo te mato, hay pero que mal educada soy, aquel hombre de rojo era el esposo de esta -indico con su abanico.  
-irasue te lo ruego, no sigas -pidio kagome ante la mirada incredula de masumi al escuchar lo dicho y ante la mirada triunfante de la inu- ¿que es lo que quieres?, dimelo pero ya no digas mas...  
-muy tarde, muy tarde -repitio la inu con una amplia sonrisa- creo que Lin, este digo masumi merece saber el porque de sus pesadillas ella tiene derecho a saber ¿no es verdad? -le pregunto a masumi que no sabia que decir.  
-yo... -balbuceo- yo no quiero saber nada, no creo en lo que diga...  
-pero tendras que creerlo, por que lo que te dire encajara con lo que has hido soñando...

* * *

Mientras ella hacia de las suyas en el comedor, miroku, trataba de comunicarse con sesshomaru, pero el movil sonaba apagado, decidio que mejor era ir a buscarlo.  
Por su parte irasue continuaba...

-aquel hombre de rojo se llamaba inuyasha y ¿sabes por que te asesino?, fue por culpa de tu "mami" -fingio culpa- creo que eso no lo sabias -el rostro de masumi se desencajo- antes que preguntes el porque te lo resumire rapidamente, esta asquerosa humana queria separarse de ese hanyou ,inuyasha, y pidio ayuda a tu actual "papá" o por cierto sesshomaru es un demonio y era medio hermano de el asqueroso hanyou y pues en resumen inuyasha te mato porque sesshomaru ayudo a esta a librarse de él y asi tu pasaste a mejor vida ¿como la vez la mujer a quien llamas mama, se metio con los dos hermanos? eso es aberrante ¿no lo crees?  
-¡mentira!, ¡tu solo dices mentiras! -grito masumi con abundantes lagrimas.  
-ya has echo daño, ya deberias estar satisfecha, ahora largate-grito kagome, tratando de acercarse a masumi.  
-no me ire, mira mocosa -viendo a masumi- ya que por lo visto dudas de mi, hare que recuerdes todo y estoy segura que no tendras mas dudas -en eso saco un brebaje y se acerco a masumi.  
-¡no le hagas daño! -grito kagome, pero en eso vio que un ligero hilo de sangre bajaba por el cuello de su hija.  
-retrocede -dijo triunfante la inu, mientras vaceaba el contenido en la boca de masumi que oponia resistencia.  
-¡dejala! ¡ya basta! ¡dejala! -volvio a grita, jalando de los pelos a irasue.  
-sueltame, asquerosa humana, por que ahora mismo ordeno que te asesinen -dijo en medio del dolor.

solo que en esto, masumi callo a los pies de kagome y solo gritaba del dolor un dolor desgarrador que causaba miedo, se tocaba la cabeza y sentia como si moriria.  
-que le diste, dimelo -exigio la miko, tratando de acercarse a su hija.  
-umm -se puso pensativa la inu- a ver creo que ese brebaje son los recuerdos que yo extraje de Lin, asi que los guarde, nunca nadie sabe en que puedan servir...-dijo sonriente a la mirada furiosa de la miko.  
-tarde o temprano pagaras, irasue y ese dia estare gustosa de matarte -decia kagome mientras contemplaba a su hija gritando del dolor.

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

Empresa taisho:

miroku corria a toda prisa y entro rapidamente en uno de los elevadores, marco el numero y deseaba que aquel elevador subiera en maxima velocidad...  
llego al piso indicado y corrio en busca del Taisho, siendo interceptado por una mujer.

-señor no puede correr asi- dijo con molestia.  
-busco al señor taisho es caso de vida o muerte ¿donde esta? -le pregunto sujetandola por los brazos.  
-esta en la sala de juntas, pero nadie lo puede...- las palabras quedaron en el aire y miroku entro intenpestivamente.

las personas que eran los socios, se quedaron asombrados por la manera de entrar de aquel hombre y sesshomaru vio que el rostro de miroku era de panico.

-Señor Sesshomaru, es urgente que vuelva a la mansion -dijo rapidamente- su madre esta torturando a la señora y a su hija -no escucho mas, fue suficiente con lo dicho, no dijo nada y salio a paso apresurado.

-0-0-0-0-0

los gritos fueron desgarradores, la inu azotaba brutalmente a la miko quien protegia con su cuerpo a Masumi, quien se habia negado a pelear con kagome.

-hoy moriran, malditas humanas, raza inmunda- volviendo a azotar la espalda de la miko.  
solo que en eso, masumi empujo a la miko recibiendo el golpe, sabia que kagome siempre la habia tratado con cariño sin segundas intenciones.  
-eres una maldita, irasue -dijo en medio del dolor, mirandola de reojo y aun protegiendo a kagome- creiste que al saber todo eso odiaria a mi madre o a mi padre, pues te equivocaste y peor aun con eso que me diste -hablo mientras volvia a ser azotada- es lo unico que puedes hacer, golpearnos, pero nunca podras ponernos en contra de nosotros mismos nunca...  
-hija -susurro la miko- no importa lo que ella diga, solo me importa que tu sigas confiando en mi y en tu padre, mis errores ya los pague a muy alto costo y fue doloroso que tu fueras parte de ello -y luego de esto concentro su reiki, mandando a quebrase de dolor a las youkai de irasue y con una mano lanzo como una latigo que la tomo del cuello, haciendo que se arrodille- huye hija, busca a tu padre, buscalo...  
-mamá, no puedo dejarte -dijo aun con el dolor en su espalda.  
-masumi, vete, debes buscarlo, yo podre con ellas -dijo la miko, expulsando mas poder- ¡hazlo! -ordeno

muy a su pesar masumi, salio lo mas rapido que pudo, chocando con sesshomaru que al verla sintio una rabia inmensa...

-papá, salva a mamá ella...  
-ve con miroku, esto termina hoy... -para esto el tenia las marcas que antaño tuvo que ocultar y su youki salia de él, aplastando cualquier otro poder- luego hablaremos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

hola, ya se viene el capitulo final, veremos como todo esto se resuelve de una vez. estoy deseosa de concluirla y asi poder iniciar otra que a rondado por mi mente hace unas semanas y que aun no la escribo... pero les adelanto algo, inu taisho estara ahi y la inestable irasue la pondre de cabeza, o sea que hare que sea mas.. "amable". bueno son ideas que ya iran tomando forma. nos estamos leyendo y gracias por dejarme sus comentarios.

byeye n_n'


	6. Chapter 6

-papá, salva a mamá ella...  
-ve con miroku, esto termina hoy... -para esto el tenia las marcas que antaño tuvo que ocultar y su youki salia de él, aplastando cualquier otro poder- luego hablaremos.

-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Dicho esto el prosiguio. No espero respuesta

Al entrar al salon, vio que la ropa de kagome estaba echa jirones, y a un lado estaban tiradas las youkais quejandose del dolor y sin mas con su latigo venenoso las extermino, vio que irasue se acercaba a la miko con una daga, pero ella sintio el poder de su hijo y lo miro de lado, iba a clavar aquella daga cueste lo que cueste. kagome estaba inconsciente, el poder que pudo reunir habia sido poco para someter a la inu, ya que ella estaba herida por todos los azotes dados por la inu le habia propinado a ella y a masumi. Azotes que contenian veneno.

-no te atrevas -grito el lord, mientras se interponia entre la daga y kagome.  
-tu no entiendes que la ruina de la casa del oeste comenzo por aquella asquerosa mocosa y ésta humana- dijo con rabia la inu, que tenia la mano sujetada por su hijo el cual escurria veneno de esas garras.

-eso no es cierto y te recuerdo que tu me diste a Lin, tu la regresaste de la muerte, como despues de salvarla puedes tratarla asi -le recordo el lord con los ojos rojos.  
\- en aquel momento me arrepienti y no sabes cuanto -mascullo con enojo, tratando de zafarse del agarre que ya le empezaba a arder- fue la mayor estupidez que hice, pero lo puedo corregir y borrar a ésta tambien.

-no lo haras, debes pagar lo que has echo esa crueldad de atormentar a mi protegida hasta en esta vida y tambien atentaste contra mi pareja a la cual elegi con mi bestia -le increpo mientras, enterraba mas sus garras y alejandola de kagome y con la otra mano lentamente la sujetaba por el cuello- nunca te lo perdonare, fuiste advertida.

-soy tu madre, no me puedes hacer nada -dijo ante la mirada furiosa de su hijo e incredula por que veia determinacion- yo te di la vida.  
-por eso piensas ¿que todo te perdonare?- dijo con mirada fria- hace mucho deje de verte como mi madre, te has vuelto mi enemigo -y en eso enterro sus garras en la garganta de su madre, haciendo que esta comenzara a patalear, ya que se hallaba a centimentros del suelo.  
-sesshomaru... -hablo kagome, que se removia con dificultad- no la mates... yo...  
-no kagome, ella se lo merece, mirate que te ha echo y si no vuelvo, ella no hubiera tenido piedad de ti, asi que no la compadezcas -explico el youkai, apretando mas la garganta de su madre.

Pasaron unos segundos y entro rapidamente un anciano de la corte youkai el cual habia sido enterado de la situaccion que habia provocado irasue y de como habia abusado del poder que tenia. a este anciano algunos de los kamis por no decir todos habia encomendado una mision que no seria para nada bueno en el caso de la inu.

-suelta a irasue sesshomaru -ordeno el anciano con voz firme, el cual resono en ese ambiente- ella fue juzgada por los kamis...  
-yo acabare con ella -contesto el lord viendo como irasue, balbuceaba.  
-hijo, por favor sueltame...-rogo mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre.  
-los kamis la han juzgado por el crimen de intervenir en el renacer de las almas, nos llego informacion que ella manipulo la vida pasada de tu ahora hija, este es un crimen imperdonable, que se paga con...- la mirada del lord se poso en el anciano y solto a su madre, la cual termino inconsciente.  
-¿que castigo le pondran? -inquirio, dirigiendose a kagome que habia vuelto a caer inconsciente.  
-ella renacera siendo lo que mas odia, hoy morira y mañana nacera como una simple mortal, solo que conservara su memoria de como vivió al ser una inu, pero nadie podra ayudarla, pues a pesar que ella lo quiera, estara maldita.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

el taisho sonrio, le parecio estupendo aquello, al fin su madre pagaría y viviría en carne propia todo lo que ella odio.

Cargo a kagome con sumo cuidado y la llevo a su recamara, los empleados estaban mas que asustados nadie pudo socorrer a su señora y de ello se sentian culpables.  
Despues de aquello el anciano procedio a llevarse a irasue y cumplir las ordenes confiadas.

Miroku fue informado que el peligro habia pasado y el comunico a Masumi que todo habia terminado.

-es bueno saberlo, ire a ver a mi madre -dijo con dificultad tratandose de levantarse pero fallando en el intento.  
-no puedes, estas herida, debes descansar. Luego la veras -indico miroku, mientras la volvia recostar.  
-miroku-hablo mientras el sueño la envolvia pues sentia que los ojos se le cerraban- me gusta mi nombre pero aun mas el nombre de Lin...

dicho esto cayo en los brazos de morfeo, solo que los sueños jamas volvieron solo una voz distante le susurro.

-ya no seras atormentaba, hoy y para siempre esos sueños ya no volveran... -quien lo haya dicho sonaba lleno de ternura y su voz era varonil- perdonanos -fue lo ultimo que dijo aquella voz misteriosa.

* * *

**Alcoba de Sesshomaru:**

el alma se le partia al ver a kagome llena de heridas, las cuales se cerraban a paso lento, el poder espiritual de la miko era escazo en ese momento. Sintio como su bestia dio un gutural aullido de dolor pero el no podia perder su lucidez debia estar en sus 5 sentidos para atender a su amada esposa, controlo su youki para evitar que por simple reaccion el reiki de kagome reaccionara y asi quitar fuerza a su curacion.

El la limpiaba con mucho cuidado las manchas de sangre que estaban en su rostro, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-Esto que haz echo, lo vas a pagar a un muy alto precio -se dijo en su mente el taisho- sino fuera por miroku, mi amada miko estaria muerta y tu tambien, porque en un parpadeo te hubiera exterminado, maldita...- mascullo entre diente siendo observado por su bestia que habia dejado de aullar.  
-el castigo que le han puesto no es suficiente, la quiero ver muerta desgarrada por mis garras -grito con enojo yakko- hace tiempo debiste deshacerte de ella...  
-si la mataramos, solo traeremos problemas hasta kagome se veria involucrada-respondio el lord analizando la situacion- tendremos que conformarnos -explico a regañadientes- asi que no haremos nada.  
-solo porque kagome puede ser involucrada me detendre...  
-irasue sera humana, no podra intentar hacer algo, ya no tiene el poder que la protege, sera una ordinaria humana mas -veia como la miko aun se hallaba inconsciente, pero su rostro iba relajandose pasado los minutos, parecia que el dolor iba bajando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Alcoba de Masumi**

pasaron al menos 2 horas y decidio ir a ver a masumi...

entro a la alcoba de masumi y vio que dormia y estaba dispuesto a retirarse, pero esa voz la detuvo.

-Señor sesshomaru -aquella forma en como lo llamo hizo que la viera con nostalgia, asi era como Lin lo llamaba- por favor entre, debemos hablar.

no espero que masumi lo repitiera y entro, dejando el marco de la puerta, donde habia perdido por breves segundos el aire.

-¿tu me llamaste?...-dijo aun incredulo.  
-lo llame señor sesshomaru -repitio- asi lo llamaba hace unos siglos -vio que el lord la miraba algo perplejo, pero no por lo que oia, pues miroku le habia contado que irasue habia sido la causante de los sueños de masumi sino porque aun le parecia irreal el oirla a ella hablando de su vida pasada- irasue dijo que yo era reencarnacion de Lin y me dio un brebaje y recorde todo... -dijo con un media sonrisa- aunque no lo crea padre, me siento feliz por estar denuevo a su lado...

-me causo gran dolor perderte, pequeña -y era asi, sufrio mucho durante siglos y ahora la tenia de nuevo a su lado, por un instante quiso agradecer a su madre, pero eso se esfumo al recordar el daño que hizo horas atras, la toma de la mano...- ahora te cuidare y seguiras como mi hija...

-que me llames Lin o masumi, no hace diferencia soy la misma mi esencia siempre sera la misma, padre -sonrio mientras lo abrazaba- estoy feliz de saber que podre seguir a su lado y al lado de la señorita kagome, digo de mi mamá.

El lord sonrio y abrazo a su protegida, se sentia muy feliz de saber que no solo hablaba con masumi sino con lo que una vez fue su querida Lin/ Rin.

* * *

Luego de aquello ambos a insistencia de masumi, fueron a ver a la miko y digo insistencia ya que masumi aun no se hallaba en condiciones de subir.

miroku vio que masumi iba a subir y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en brazos ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella y la mirada "asesina del taisho".

-disculpeme señor, pero fue una reaccion -trato de explicarse algo avergonzado - como la señorita aun no se encuentra bien yo...  
-gracias por tu amabilidad -dijo masumi saliendo de la sopresa y tratando de suavizar la tension en el ambiente- siempre estas presto a ayudar y gracias por ir por mi padre a la empresa, sin duda esa accion fue la mas acertada ¿no lo crees padre?

el taisho que habia contenido su impulso, termino por relajarse. el punto dado por masumi era cierto pero la "osadia" de miroku casi provocan que hubiera realmente un asesinato. Respiro y contesto.

-Realmente te agradezco lo que hiciste hoy y por tu disposicion - dio unos pasos hacia él y tomo a Masumi de aquellos brazos- deberias tomarte el dia de mañana libre - dicho eso subio las escaleras.

-es un buen chico -susurro yako divertido por lo sucedido.  
-es un simple mortal que aspira por el querer de masumi y no permitire eso -respondio molesto- si fueran otros tiempos ya no existira.  
-¡bravo! -dijo con mofa yako- el tipico padre celoso, olvidate de los tiempos de antaño y ademas recuerda que es una bella mortal la que atrapo ese corazon tan frio. Ademas miroku siempre ha sido el mas fiel de tus servidores y es un chico muy respetuo, responsable..  
-ya callate, se como es no es necesario que me lo ennumeres, ademas lin es joven para saber que es "ese tipo de amor".  
-no tienes remedio, pero estoy seguro que kagome pensara distinto -respondio triunfante.

* * *

**Alcoba de sesshomaru.**

luego de aquello, el lord procedio a poner a masumi en el piso ante la puerta de su dormitorio donde kagome descansaba.  
Abrieron la puerto y vieron que aun la miko dormia y con bastante cuidado de no hacer ruido entraron.

-al parecer ya descansa, su rostro muestra paz- indico masumi.  
-yuriko la atendio, ella es una youkai y aplico algunos unguentos para aliviar algo el dolor -informo el taisho sentandose en la cama, tomando una mano de kagome.  
-no quiero ser inapropiada, ¿pero desde cuando empezo a amar a la señorita kagome?- dijo con esa chispa de curiosidad tan caracteristico de ella.  
-fue mientras la ayudaba a librarse de inuyasha -respondio tranquilamente, no queria tener secretos- su determinacion y fuerza de voluntad, llamo mi atención. hubo un momento en que se aferro a mi -recordo cuando iban a volar y de como kagome habia resistido a la epoca de celo- debiamos de volar y ella...

masumi lo veia y veia que su ahora padre habia sido flechado y ella no se habia dado cuenta.

-cuando ella se aferro a mi estola senti que debia protegerla, pero mi orgullo impero mas en mi y solo deje que se fuera -termino de contar, el lord.  
-nunca hubiera imaginado todo eso... -dijo en medio de un suspiro- me refiero a como se sintio usted con mi madre, usted sabe...-balbuceo- pense que me pondria de madrastra a una youkai, ya ve con todo lo que su madre aspiraba...

-alguna vez pense como ella, pero cambie al ver como todo era en realidad -se detuvo un momento y observo a masumi- tu me ayudaste y despues lo hizo kagome...  
-el odio nubla el juicio y peor con la madre que usted tenia, no lo culpo por las cosas que hizo- hablo masumi con seriedad- mas bien agradezco que usted haya encontrado su verdadero camino.

dicho esto masumi sonrio, apretando la mano del taisho pero una voz atrajo la atencion de ambos...

-Sesshomaru -dijo lentamente la miko, que abria los ojos, posando la mirada en el- ¿donde esta masumi? -pregunto algo desorientada.  
-mamá aqui estoy, el señor sesshomaru digo mi padre nos salvo de irasue, estabamos preocupado por usted -contesto- han pasado varias horas desde que quedaste inconsciente.  
-¿y irasue?... ella -hablo preocupada y masumi respondio.  
-ella sera castigada, cuentele lo que me dijo a mi -invito masumi ante la mirada del youkai.  
-irasue nunca volvera por aqui, los kamis han juzgado y determinado que muera y renazca como una mortal, solo que manteniendo sus recuerdos de youkai- conto rapidamente.

-es mejor eso a lo que tu querias hacer -dijo algo mas relajada, ella temia que las manos de sesshomaru se vieran manchadas por la sangre de su progenitora.

el ambiente se sintio por un momento pesado y masumi lo percibio, decidio retirarse. con algun pretexto.

-ire a pedir que te suban algo de cenar, tienes que estar fuerte mamá- dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y dijo- me alegra que seas mi madre.

no espero que dijeran algo, solo se retiro. Una vez que ambos estaban solos, kagome vio que la mirada del lord huia de ella.

-no podia permitir que la mataras, era algo que te remorderia para siempre -hablo seria y ya sentada en su cama.  
-si era necesario lo hubiera echo, no recuerdas lo que te hizo, no sabes que iba a volverme loco al ver como te habia dejado -contesto algo molesto.  
la miko no hallaba palabras para responder a eso, era cierto que estaria muerta si el no llegaba, pero ella aun pensaba que matar a su madre seria el peor de los crimenes y tambien golpeo su mente que si ella moria hubiera ocasionado un grave dolor a ellos y su familia. Era dificil de admitir que era la unica salida.

-¿acaso crees que me gusta estar matando a los que llevan mi sangre?- increpo clavando su mirada ambar en su esposa- que acabe con inuyasha es cierto y sabes bajo que terminos y si tuviera que acabar con mi madre lo haria por que ella lo provoco, entiendelo. ella me desafio paso sobre mis ordenes de no venir y menos molestarte y lo peor es que estaba apunto de clavarte una daga ¿o tu quieres morir para librarte de mi? -pregunto con enojo ante la mirada perpleja de kagome.

El lord aun la miraba en espera de alguna respuesta.

-lo siento -contesto la miko derramando unas lagrimas- solo... solo queria evitarte que volvieras a cometer semejante acto, pero tienes razon, hubiera muerto y jamas digas que deseo librarme de ti, jamas tonto youkai... tu eres el youkai a quien amo -agrego dibujando una sonrisa.

El enojo del taisho se desvanecio despues de tales palabras y en un paparpadeo ya estaba a un centimetro de la miko. no espero respuesta y la beso con tanta pasion y anhelo.

pasaron unos minutos y ambos se hallaban en una posicion muy intima, pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su entrega y es que la aguafiestas, digo la hija amada de ambos estaba ahi parada con una bandeja para kagome.

El taisho trago en seco sus ganas y algunos insultos una vez que vio a Masumi sonriente con dicha bandeja.

-creo que interrumpo -dijo la muy curiosa- solo dejare la bandeja, es muy tarde y...- viendo el rostro algo acalorado de su padre- hasta mañana.  
-que descanses Lin -contesto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

no pasaron ni dos segundos y el retomo su postura viendo como el rostro de su miko amada estaba acalorado, vio el cuerpo que debajo de el estaba y no habia rastro de algun golpe, dejo de verlo para nuevamente ver los ojos chocolates que tanto amaba y empezo aquella danza que solo los amantes conocen.

kagome se senti plena, gozosa feliz, era el climax de su amor y cuando sentia que el alma salia de su cuerpo sintio que el taisho la habia reclamado como suya, la famosa marca del que ahora la colocaba y del que siempre debio ser, adornaban su piel.  
Por su parte tanto sesshomaru como su bestia no cabian de felicidad al haberla tenido y de haberla por fin reclamado.

Los dias pasaban y aquella recamara fue testigo de la continua entrega de ambos y no se hizo esperar la descendencia.  
por su parte Masumi seguia siendo la misma señorita estudiosa y con alma bondadosa, decidio participar de los eventos de caridad y ella misma crear un orfanato donde no seria menospreciados o marginados.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

un dia de invierno ambos se hallaban sentados ante una chimenea, leyendo...

-¡Sesshomaru! -grito la miko que se hallaba sentada, provocando que el lord escupiera su cafe.  
-¿ya es hora? -pregunto angustiado.  
-no, aun no... -dijo con calma -entonces por que gritas mujer...- dijo algo sereno.  
-el bebe ha pateado, dame tu mano sientelo -el taisho dudoso de hacerlo estiro su mano y justo en ese instante sintio la patada del que seria el futuro heredero.  
-¿fue él? -pregunto con una sonrisa.  
-asi es, queria que lo sintieras...-hizo una pausa- recuerdas el dia en que te pedi ayuda.

El la observo y se acerco a ella...

-ese dia fue cuando te marque en mi alma -respondio con mucho amor mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura

-sin duda me marcaste la vida -respondio dandole un beso.

**_fin._**

quiero llorar... ... snif snif. espero que hallan disfrutado de este ultimo cap. Disculpas si pensaban que escribiria algo de lemon, pero eso no es mi estilo. gracias a todos los que la leen y a los que comentan y a los que no les gusto... lo siento no siempre tenemos lo que queremos, esto lo digo sin ofender.  
Se cuidan y muy pronto hare la siguiente historia, NO ME OLVIDEN.


End file.
